


Der große Wurf

by Ermigoa



Series: TRAITOR-Zyklus [1]
Category: Perry Rhodan - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Zyklus: 2400-2499 Negasphäre
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ermigoa/pseuds/Ermigoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Jahr 1346 NGZ ist die Milchstraße bereits seit Jahren besetzt: Die Terminale Kolonne TRAITOR, ein Werkzeug der Chaotarchen, will die Welten der Galaxis als Ressourcen für einen Chaotender ausbeuten. Während der Heimatplanet der Akonen von der Kolonne zu Kabinetten für den Chaotender zerschnitten, Arkon von seinem Imperator für verloren erklärt wurde und andere Völker unter der Herrschaft der Kolonne nur vorsichtig im Untergrund agieren können, konnten die Terraner ihre Heimat hinter dem TERRANOVA-Schirm vorläufig in Sicherheit bringen. Mit verzweifelten Aktionen versuchen Terraner und andere Galaktiker, die Terminale Kolonne zumindest zu stören und von weiteren Zerstörungen abzuhalten.</p><p>Auf dem Planeten Jonathon forschen Terraner und Arkoniden unter der Führung von Julian Tifflor und Aktakul da Urengoll gemeinsam an Mitteln für den Kampf gegen TRAITOR. Da kommt Imperator Bostich I., der neu gewählte Vorsitzende des Neuen Galaktikums, zu Besuch. Tifflor, Aktakul und Bostich haben ein seltsames Erlebnis, und die Spannungen zwischen ihnen kommen zum Ausbruch. Kommt es zum Zerwürfnis - oder gelingt DER GROSSE WURF ...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog bei Jonas Untergang

**Author's Note:**

> In der realen Welt des 14. Jahrhunderts NGZ sind die hier geschilderten Ereignisse nie geschehen. Aber zwei Pararealitäten weiter war es genau so, wie es hier nachzulesen ist. (Handlungszeit: Oktober 1346 NGZ)
> 
> **Die Hauptpersonen:**
> 
> **Gaumarol Bostich I. da Arkon:** Der Vorsitzende des Neuen Galaktikums besucht den Forschungsstützpunkt Jonathon.
> 
> **Julian Tifflor:** Der militärische Kommandant von Jonathon braucht seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung.
> 
> **Aktakul da Urengoll:** Der wissenschaftliche Leiter von Jonathon setzt eine Freundschaft aufs Spiel.  
>   
> ---  
>   
>    
>     
>  _Ältere Freundschaften haben vor neuen hauptsächlich das voraus,_  
>  _dass man sich schon viel verziehen hat._  
>  Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, terranischer Dichter, präkosmisches Zeitalter

**~Prolog bei Jonas Untergang~**

»Ich nehme alles zurück«, sagte Aktakul. »Habe ich je gesagt, dass es hier langweilig geworden ist, seit die Geheimniskrämer abgezogen sind? Ich nehme es zurück!«

Die _Geheimniskrämer_ waren Malcolm S. Daellian und die Algorrian, die bis vor einigen Wochen in einem Sperrgebiet auf Jonathon einen so genannten Kontext-Wandler gebaut hatten – was immer das auch sein mochte. Das Projekt war so geheim, dass weder Tifflor als militärischer Kommandant des Forschungsstützpunktes noch Aktakul als wissenschaftlicher Leiter darüber informiert waren.

Zu Beginn seiner Zeit hier auf Jonathon hatte Tifflor sich in erster Linie mit Aktakul herumgestritten, doch bald hatte er die Frustration des Arkoniden über die ständigen Sonderregelungen für das Geheimprojekt nachfühlen können. Mittlerweile verstanden sie sich gut genug, um sich das Leben nicht übermäßig schwer zu machen, und selbst Aktakuls gelegentliche Proteste der terranischen Kommandantur gegenüber – die er seinem arkonidischen Stolz wohl schuldig war – waren nur noch mehr oder minder pro forma.

Tifflor schmunzelte. »Man könnte fast meinen, du wärst nicht froh, ihn hier zu sehen.«

Tifflor und Aktakul saßen, wie so oft, am Abend noch auf ein Gläschen zusammen. Dieser Abschluss des Tages – bei Sonnenuntergang oder später – hatte sich bei ihnen eingebürgert, nachdem Tifflors Kommandantur vor etwa acht Monaten in den Photon Tower umgezogen war. Die beiden ungleichen Männer waren vielleicht nicht unbedingt Freunde zu nennen – zu groß waren die politischen Unterschiede –, doch sie waren ... ja, was eigentlich? Zwei Männer, die es sich gelegentlich erlaubten, sich in Gegenwart des anderen zu entspannen, ohne dabei zu befürchten, sich eine Blöße zu geben.

Aktakul verzog das Gesicht. »Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich habe ihn viel zu lange nicht gesehen. Aber Gaumarol ist nicht der Mann, der einfach so vorbeischaut und dann wieder geht, ohne dass sich etwas ändert. Ich wette mit dir um meine letzte Flasche ariganischen Schaumwein, dass es hier bald wieder mit dem Frieden vorbei ist.«

 _Gaumarol_. Nein, Tifflor hatte nicht vergessen, dass Aktakul mit dem Imperator befreundet war, dass er gar als der einzige echte Freund Bostichs galt. Nicht vergessen – das Wissen nur beiseite geschoben, seit er sich mit Aktakul zusammengerauft hatte. Sie verstanden sich gut; warum an Dinge rühren, die nur Unfrieden stiften konnten? Denn Bostich – Bostich war kein guter Mann. Ein kompetenter Staatsmann, ein begnadeter Stratege und auf seine Weise sogar ehrenhaft, aber alles andere als ein guter Mann: Ein eiskalter Pragmatiker der arkonidischen Schule, durch kein Mitgefühl gemäßigt. Wenn er solches empfand, so ließ er nicht zu, dass es seine Politik beeinflusste.

Nun würde der Mann, der einst Terra annektiert hatte, der den Terror auf Ertrus und die Zerstörung von Baretus zu verantworten hatte, der Mann, der Tifflor einst hatte töten lassen wollen, hierher kommen ... Der Mann, der Reginald Bull der Infiniten Todesstrafe unterworfen hatte! Zweimal war Bull im Zuge der Folter getötet und wiederbelebt worden, um ihm Einzelheiten der Verteidigung des Solsystems zu entreißen. Und ausgerechnet der Mann, der dafür verantwortlich war, würde nun als Vorsitzender des Galaktikums nach Jonathon kommen, um sich persönlich über den Stand der Dinge in der Enklave zu informieren.

Kein Wunder, dass Tifflor sich dabei ein wenig mulmig fühlte.

Er hatte Bostich einmal gehasst wie keinen zweiten. Im Spiel um die Vormachtstellung in der Galaxis hatte Bostich es genossen, Terra zu isolieren und zu demütigen – bis Tifflor den Spieß umgedreht hatte ... Allerdings war das lange vor TRAITOR, noch vor SEELENQUELL gewesen, bevor Bostich und die Terraner das erste Mal gezwungen gewesen waren, gegen einen stärkeren Gegner zusammenzuarbeiten. Seitdem hatte sich so ziemlich alles geändert. Tifflor konnte nur hoffen, dass auch bei Bostich der alte Hass abgeklungen war – sonst würden die nächsten Tage sehr ungemütlich werden!

»Du hast noch ariganischen Schaumwein? Und das hast du mir vorenthalten? Aber Aktakul! Ich bin schockiert!« schalt Tifflor humorig. Das hochprozentige Getränk mit dem harmlosen Namen, hergestellt aus der Frucht der ariganischen Schaumdotterblüte, war berüchtigt, aber auch köstlich. Und zweifellos eine angenehmere Aussicht als ein Besuch von Bostich. »Die Wette kannst du aber vergessen. Ich müsste ja töricht sein.«

»Dann wird es auch nichts mit dem Schaumwein«, gab Aktakul trocken zurück. Er lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und dehnte die Glieder. »Es hat sich viel verändert, seit ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe«, murmelte er nachdenklich. »Vorsitzender des Galaktikums ... Gaumarol, was hast du vor?«

Denn Bostich hatte immer etwas vor. Es lag in seiner Natur, immer um ein paar Ecken mehr und ein paar Bogensekunden weiter zu denken als andere – oder es zumindest zu versuchen! Das immerhin hatte er mit einem anderen Arkoniden gemein, den Tifflor gut kannte und der ebenfalls einmal auf dem Kristallthron gesessen hatte. Jetzt hatte Bostich sich die Sache des Galaktikums zu eigen gemacht – und schien dabei auch noch Erfolg zu haben. Ausgerechnet der Mann, der seinerzeit Tifflors jahrelange Aufbauarbeit im alten Galaktikum von Mirkandol süffisant lächelnd zunichte gemacht hatte. _Divide et impera!_ Ausgerechnet der absolutistische Herrscher Arkons war zum Vorsitzenden gewählt worden. Tifflor wünschte sich, er wäre dabei gewesen. Bei Gelegenheit würde er die Einzelheiten aus Bully herausholen müssen – oder vielleicht besser aus Fran Imith, die in dieser Hinsicht sicherlich einen kühleren Kopf bewahrt hatte.

Immerhin: der Mann, der den Niedergang des alten Galaktikums zu verantworten hatte, stand nun für das neue ein!

Und vielleicht war es ja genau das, was sie brauchten.

 _Das ist das Problem mit dem Ruf, den die LFT hat_ , dachte Tifflor. _Wenn wir zur Zusammenarbeit aufrufen, tun wir nur das, was wir immer tun. Wenn er es aber tut, merken alle auf._

Nein, Tifflor konnte die Wahl Bostichs nicht kritisieren. Er musste Bostich für vergangene Verbrechen nicht vergeben, um sich einzugestehen, dass er heute ein respektabler Staatsmann war, der weit über sein früheres Selbst hinausgewachsen war: auf den eigenen Vorteil bedacht, sicherlich – aber nicht mehr um jeden Preis. Mit einem selbstironischen Lächeln wurde er sich klar, dass er sich einer arkonidischen Tugend befleißigte, wenn er so dachte – _Pragmatismus_.

»Was meinst du, dass Bostich hier vorhat?«, fragte Tifflor neugierig. Aktakul musste Bostich besser kennen als jeder andere; wenn es jemanden gab, der eine zuverlässige Einschätzung abgeben konnte, dann war er es.

Aktakul kratzte sich mit dem Zeigefinger an einer seiner buschigen weißen Augenbrauen. »Ich weiß nicht, was er denkt«, sagte er langsam; er würde sich hüten, womöglich verfängliche Aussagen zu treffen! »Aber er hat sich als Vorsitzender des Galaktikums vereidigen lassen. Du solltest wissen, was das Wort eines Arkoniden gilt.«

Tifflor nickte nachdenklich. Der Imperator mochte ein Fuchs sein, der jederzeit jeden übers Ohr zu hauen bereit war, wenn es ihm nützte, aber den altarkonidischen Ehrenkodex nahm er überaus ernst. Sein Wort brechen würde er nie. Wenn er geschworen hatte, sich nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen für das Neue Galaktikum einzusetzen, dann würde er das auch tun. Und was er konnte, wenn er wirklich wollte, hatte er mit dem rasanten Aufstieg Arkons in den Jahrzehnten seiner Herrschaft mehr als bewiesen. Diese Energie, dieser _Wille_ im Dienste des Galaktikums – das konnte nur Gutes heißen. Jedenfalls, solange es gegen einen gemeinsamen Feind wie TRAITOR ging! Wenn er nun noch dazu zu bringen war, darüber hinaus seine Verantwortung _allen_ Völkern der Galaxis gegenüber ernst zu nehmen ...

Tifflor schüttelte die Wunschträume ab. Freilich: Was Bostich in Friedenszeiten für das Beste hielt, war nicht unbedingt das, was andere Völker dafür halten mussten. Bostichs _bestes Wissen und Gewissen_ waren keine Garantie dafür, dass das Resultat dem Galaktikum zusagen würde! Aber diese Zukunft war noch fern; es gab dringlichere Probleme. »Ich bin jedenfalls gespannt«, gab er zu.

»Wir haben hier gute Arbeit geleistet, oder?«

Tifflor lächelte. »Das kann man sagen. Jonathon ist der beeindruckendste Wissenschaftsbetrieb, der mir je untergekommen ist. Wenn Bostich sehen will, was Zusammenarbeit bewirken kann, ist er hier am richtigen Ort.«

Aktakul grinste und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Tonnenbrust. »Ja, nicht wahr?« Er war beileibe nicht der Mann, sein Licht unter den Scheffel zu stellen! »Und seit die Geheimniskrämer mitsamt ihrer algorrianischen Fehlkonstruktion abgezogen sind, habe ich sogar das Gefühl, einigermaßen die Kontrolle zu haben über das, was hier vorgeht!« Seine Augen funkelten.

»Darauf Prost«, sagte Tifflor und hob sein Glas. Aktakul erwiderte die terranische Geste. »Ich hoffe aber doch, dass das Ding keine Fehlkonstruktion ist! Dafür hat es uns schon viel zuviel Ärger gemacht.«

Aktakul verzog das Gesicht. »Ich traue diesen Algorrian alles zu. Der Ärger hat uns aber auch genützt, nicht wahr?« Er spielte darauf an, dass es die Beinahe-Katastrophe beim Testlauf des Kontext-Wandlers gewesen war, die sie dazu gebracht hatte, sich zusammenzuraufen: Ihre Zusammenarbeit war keineswegs von Anfang an so glatt verlaufen! Doch wenn man sich nicht gerade mit ihm streiten musste, weil er sich bei irgendeiner Kleinigkeit quer stellte, hatte sich der Arkonide als äußerst umgänglich herausgestellt. »Ich weiß nur nicht, was Gaumarol davon ...« Er verstummte mitten im Satz und wandte sich verlegen ab, als habe er zuviel gesagt.

Tifflor wurde sich klar, dass Aktakul sich fragte, wie Bostich auf die gute Beziehung seines engsten Freundes zu dem terranischen Kommandanten reagieren würde. Doch Tifflor hatte keinen Zweifel: Wenn etwas ihm nützen konnte, dachte der Imperator pragmatisch genug, die Quelle dieses Nutzens nicht zu hinterfragen. Tifflor zögerte, aber dann sagte er es doch: »Solange es nützt ...«

Und er war sich nicht sicher, warum Aktakul ihn daraufhin so stechend ansah.


	2. Der Weg zum Licht

**~Kapitel 1: Der Weg zum Licht~**

Tifflor legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte an dem Giganten hinauf. Der mächtige GWALON-Kelch hatte sich vor weniger als einer halben Stunde auf den Raumhafen von Jonathon gesenkt. _Dreitausend Meter Höhe._ Ein stählernes Gebirge! Ein solcher Anblick war auch nach drei Jahrtausenden Erfahrung mit technischen Wundern aller Art noch ein Erlebnis, wenn er sich erlaubte, das Schiff wirklich zu _sehen_ , was allerdings selten der Fall war. Auch jetzt gestattete er es sich nur für einen Augenblick, sich von der schieren Größe des Raumers beeindrucken zu lassen. Aktakul neben ihm schien völlig unbeeindruckt; mit Raumschiffsgröße oder militärischer Macht konnte man ihm nicht imponieren.

Tifflor und Aktakul erwarteten den Imperator auf dem Landefeld. Bostich hatte vorab klar gemacht, dass er kein großes Spektakel wünschte; eine Nachricht, die Tifflor die Augenbrauen hochziehen und Aktakuls Mundwinkel verräterisch zucken ließ.

Selbstverständlich hatten Bostichs Celistas und Kralasenen die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen abgenommen und alles doppelt und dreifach kontrolliert; gemeinsam mit Tifflors Leuten überwachten sie eifersüchtig jeden Schritt und würden sicherstellen, dass bei der kleinsten Abweichung vom vorgesehenen Ablauf sofort Alarm geschlagen wurde. Nein, was die Sicherheit anging, wurden keine Abstriche gemacht. Doch Bostich verzichtete tatsächlich auf das übliche Spektakel: Lediglich zwei Gardisten in der Uniform der Kralasenen begleiteten ihn. Der Imperator trat in selten gesehener Schlichtheit auf. Er trug zwar die übliche blütenweiße Uniform, doch das purpurfarbene Cape war mit keinerlei Verzierung versehen.

»Euer Erhabenheit«, grüßte Tifflor mit einer leichten Verbeugung. »Oder sollte ich sagen: Herr Vorsitzender?« Er lächelte verbindlich und sah dem Mann in die Augen, der einst seinen Tod befohlen hatte. »Meinen Glückwunsch!«

Bostich hatte ihn einst verachten wollen; Tifflor hatte den Imperator mit Genugtuung dazu gezwungen, ihn als Gegner zu achten. Und damit zu hassen!

»Es war die einzig richtige Entscheidung, Minister. Du solltest also dem Galaktikum gratulieren.« Bostichs Ton war unwirsch, aber dabei so beiläufig, dass man es nicht als gezielte Beleidigung nehmen konnte – zu beiläufig. Offensichtlich hielt Bostich etwas zurück. Seine Haltung war steif, seine Stimme kalt und beherrscht. Er erwiderte Tifflors Blick nur für einen Augenblick und wandte sich dann unverzüglich seinem Ka'Marentis zu. Aktakul war Erster Wissenschaftler des Rates, also arkonidischer Chefwissenschaftler und Wissenschaftsminister in einem. Bostichs Blick wurde schärfer, als sehe er tief in Aktakul hinein. »Alter Freund.«

Aktakuls sonst so stechende Augen glänzten. »Gaumarol.«

Bostich, hochgewachsen und schlank, mit kantigen, aristokratischen Gesichtszügen, und Aktakul, gedrungen, kahlköpfig und um gut 30 Zentimeter kleiner: ein ungleiches Paar, das sich jedoch offensichtlich hervorragend verstand.

Die beiden nickten sich zu; das war alles.

»Seid ihr vor Charon Traitanks begegnet?«, fragte Aktakul dann. »Wir haben eine interessante Statistik zu der Häufigkeit der Zwischenfälle, nicht wahr, Julian?«

Tifflor lächelte zustimmend. Einer der Gardisten zuckte sichtlich zusammen, als der Ka'Marentis ihn so vertraulich ansprach. Bostich dagegen war nichts anzumerken, obwohl Tifflor wusste, dass Aktakul sich Gedanken über seine Reaktion machte. Der Imperator mochte überrascht sein – er würde es sich nicht erlauben, eine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen, wenn er keinen Vorteil daraus ziehen konnte! Der Mann war kalt wie ein Fisch, wenn er wollte. Jedenfalls, solange man ihn nicht zu sehr provozierte.

»Verlieren wir keine Zeit!«, forderte Bostich schließlich mit einer herrischen Geste.

Tifflor nickte und geleitete ihn und seine Eskorte zu dem bereitstehenden Gleiter, der sie zu einem informellen Vorgespräch in den Photon Tower bringen würde.

~*~

Aktakul gab Bostich einen groben Überblick über die verschiedenen Forschungsschwerpunkte und die gegenwärtigen Forschungsstände. »Den größten Fortschritt haben wir ironischerweise in der Hyperkristallforschung gemacht«, schloss er und rief einige Formeln und Diagramme auf. Ein Hologramm entstand über dem Konferenztisch. »Der am wenigsten dringende Bereich! Aber dennoch wird uns ein geringerer Verschleiß einige, wenn auch vermutlich nicht entscheidende, Vorteile bringen. Seit wir darauf gekommen sind, höherwertige Kristalle mit minderwertigen zu ummanteln, haben wir einiges über die Wechselwirkungen zwischen den verschiedenen Kristallarten herausgefunden. Die Serienproduktion von optimiert ummantelten Kristallen ist bereits in Vorbereitung; eine Auslieferung wird bald anlaufen.«

Bostich neigte gnädig den Kopf. »Du hast Recht; das ist nicht der entscheidende taktische Vorteil, den wir suchen. Aber es wird uns zumindest einige Nachschubsorgen nehmen«, gestand er zu. »Können solche Kristalle mit Bordmitteln hergestellt werden, oder sind wir auf einen sicheren Produktionsort wie Jonathon angewiesen?« Dabei sah er den Ka'Marentis intensiv, beinahe stechend an, als sei die Antwort auf diese Frage von entscheidender Bedeutung für ihn.

Freilich: Konnten die Kristalle an Bord eines Raumschiffs selbst entsprechend veredelt werden, erleichterte das die Versorgung großer Teile der in der Galaxis versprengten TRAITOR-Flüchtlinge ungemein. Aber die Dringlichkeit, die in Bostichs Stimme lag, konnte Tifflor nicht ganz nachvollziehen.

»Es sollte kein Problem bereiten, auf größeren Schiffen eine entsprechende Anlage einzurichten«, gab Aktakul zurück. »Wir werden bald mehr Erfahrung mit der Produktion haben – die optimale Verfahrensweise werden wir selbstverständlich unverzüglich weitergeben.«

»Gut.« Bostich lehnte sich zurück, offenbar zufriedengestellt.

»Ich habe eine Tour durch Photon-City vorbereitet, damit du einen Eindruck bekommst, wie es hier zugeht«, fuhr Aktakul fort. »Ich denke, du wirst beeindruckt sein.«

Bostich lächelte schmal. »Das will ich doch hoffen!«

Tifflor ergriff das Wort. »Die Charonii wollen Euch treffen, wie Ihr wisst. Und außerdem ...« Weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick gleißte in der Mitte des Raumes ein helles Licht auf, als sei Jona selbst vom Horizont, den sie eben noch rötlich erleuchtet hatte, mitten in den Raum gesprungen, und Aktakul stieß einen Überraschungslaut aus.

Nein, nicht Jona: die Arkonsonne vielleicht, oder ein anderer weißer oder beinahe weißer Stern.

Obwohl er rasch den Blick abwandte, tanzten dunkle Flecken vor Tifflors Augen.

Wenige Momente später schien sich das Licht leicht abzudunkeln; Tifflor war noch zu geblendet, als dass er sich sicher hätte sein können. Doch dann war es unverkennbar: Die gleißende Lichtquelle wurde zu einem matt leuchtenden Energieball, noch immer weiß an Farbe, der langsam rotierte. Tifflor wurde sich urplötzlich bewusst, was hier geschah.

»ES!«

Es war nicht Tifflor, der den Namen aussprach, sondern Bostich. Der Arkonide hatte offenbar im selben Augenblick begriffen wie er.

Ein lautes Gelächter ertönte. Hätte es sich um Schallwellen gehandelt, so wären wohl die Wassergläser auf dem Tisch erzittert. Doch es erklang auf rein mentaler Ebene.

 _Gut erkannt, Arkonide_ , kicherte die Stimme der Superintelligenz in ihren Köpfen. _Aber was ihr seht, ist nur eine Spiegelung – ein Echo meiner selbst. Eine nützliche Spielerei, denn ich selbst kann derzeit nicht in eurer Nähe sein!_

»Du kannst nicht – oder willst nicht?«, forderte Tifflor zu wissen. »Wir könnten deine Hilfe mehr als dringend brauchen!«

Das mentale Lachen erklang abermals. _Ich habe mich bereits zuviel eingemischt._

»Was willst du dann?«, fiel Bostich ein. »Etwas deutlicher dieses Mal! Was ist mit ...?«

Die Superintelligenz unterbrach ihn. _Kommt in die Stadt. Macht euch auf den Weg und kommt bis zum Abend in die Stadt – ihr wisst, wohin. Schade, dass ich nicht selbst dabei sein kann!_ Mit diesen ominösen Worten gleißte das Licht wieder auf; Tifflor schloss geblendet die Augen. _Ihr werdet mir Spaß machen_ , ertönte ES' Stimme noch einmal; dann erlosch das Licht, und es wurde still.

Als Tifflor endlich die Tränen aus den geblendeten Augen geblinzelt hatte, sah er, dass Bostich ihm zuvorgekommen war. Natürlich: Arkoniden vertrugen weit helleres Licht als Terraner; die Arkonsonne war für terranische Augen selbst überhell. Bostich starrte mit weit geöffneten Augen – ja, worauf eigentlich?

Auf etwas, das sich hinter Tifflor befand.

Das Fenster.

Tifflor drehte sich um. Blinzelte ein paar Mal. »Wir sind eindeutig nicht mehr in Kansas«, murmelte er schließlich.

Er stand auf und trat an die Panzertroplonscheibe. Hinter sich hörte er die beiden Arkoniden ebenfalls aufstehen. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Landschaft gleiten. Wenn Tifflor direkt nach unten sah, erkannte er Wiesen; es schlossen sich Wälder an, und ein wenig weiter schlängelte sich ein Fluss quer durch die Landschaft. Die Gegend war lediglich von flachen Hügeln durchzogen; nur am Horizont sah man felsige Berge, auf deren Gipfeln Schnee zu liegen schien. Die Landschaft war fremd und unvertraut – nicht aber die Stadt, die in der Ferne im klaren Licht einer gelben Sonne glänzte. In ihrem Zentrum ragte ein schlanker Turm empor. Er kannte sie seit bald dreitausend Jahren. »Die Maschinenstadt!«

»Der Turm mit dem fehlenden Stück ist deutlich zu erkennen«, stimmte Bostich zu. Der Arkonide hatte zwar die Wanderer nie besucht, aber er hatte sich zweifelsohne im Detail mit allem befasst, was die Superintelligenz betraf. Und dank seines Logiksektors – oder genauer gesagt dank des damit verbundenen fotografischen Gedächtnisses – vergaß er nie, was er einmal gesehen oder gehört hatte.

Wanderer! Welche Landschaften von welchen Planeten, aus welchen Zeiten mochte ES hier derzeit spiegeln? Denn die Landschaft der Kunstwelt war mit Ausnahme gewisser fester Landmarken veränderlich.

 _Kommt in die Stadt_ , hatte das Geistwesen gesagt. Tifflor schätzte, dass die Stadt gut zwanzig Kilometer entfernt war. Sie konnten sie von ihrem gegenwärtigen Aussichtsposten vermutlich mit einem fünf- oder sechsstündigen Marsch erreichen. Natürlich nur, wenn ES ihnen keine weiteren Streiche spielte und das Terrain keine unerwarteten Überraschungen barg.

»Na toll«, stöhnte Aktakul. »Die Stadt ist gut 15 drans weit weg. Genau das, was ich mit meinem Tag anfangen wollte!«

Tifflor grinste. »Weil wir ja sonst nichts besseres zu tun haben!«

»Es ist ES«, warf Bostich ein. »Mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen.«

Tifflor verkniff es sich, mit den Augen zu rollen. Der Imperator hatte ja Recht; trotzdem – musste er gar so humorlos sein? Tifflor zuckte die Achsel und wandte sich vom Fenster ab.

Bostich gab Aktakul, der der Tür am nächsten war, einen Wink, und dieser betätigte den Türöffner.

Die Türsegmente glitten auseinander. Anstelle des stählernen Korridors, auf dem Bostichs Gardisten und Tifflors eigene Sicherheitsleute warteten, sah Tifflor eine Wiese. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel – auf Jonathon war es eben noch Morgen gewesen. Der Duft von Gräsern drang herein.

Aktakul sah fragend zu Bostich hinüber.

»Die Superintelligenz wird uns vermutlich keine Wahl lassen«, sagte der Imperator mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Er schien konzentriert nachzudenken.

Tifflor dauerte die Entscheidung zu lang. »Also gut, dann wollen wir mal.«

Bostich musterte ihn skeptisch – prüfend und leicht von oben herab, wie es seine Art war. Er traute dem Terraner offensichtlich nicht über den Weg. Dann nickte er ihm aber doch zustimmend – oder war es auffordernd? – zu.

Tifflor griff nach seinem Wasserglas, setzte es an die Lippen und trank aus – wer konnte schon sagen, wie lange sie auf Wanderer zubringen würden? Dann ging er zur offenen Tür und betrat die Wiese.

Kniehohes Gras streifte seine Waden, die Rispen einzelner hüfthoher Gräser kitzelten seine Unterarme. Tifflor drehte sich unverzüglich um, doch hinter ihm war nichts zu sehen; der Konferenzraum war verschwunden. Nur die unberührte Wiese erstreckte sich vor ihm. _ES-Spielerei!_ , durchzuckte es ihn. Er ging einige Schritte vorwärts, um zu sehen, ob die Schwelle vielleicht lediglich unsichtbar war, doch da war nichts. Er zuckte mit den Achseln; sie hatten keine Wahl gehabt, denn einfach im Konferenzraum sitzen zu bleiben, war auch keine Lösung. Tifflor hoffte, dass ES sie wenigstens nicht trennte – auch wenn das hieß, dass er einige Stunden in sehr enger Gemeinschaft mit Bostich verbringen musste.

Da schälte sich eine Kontur aus der Landschaft: ein Mann, gedrungen, haarlos, mit einer Tonnenbrust, die seine kolonialarkonidische Herkunft belegte – Aktakul. Er drehte sich um und öffnete den Mund, als wolle er etwas zu Bostich sagen, musste jedoch ebenso wie Tifflor feststellen, dass der Ort, von dem er gerade gekommen war, nicht mehr sichtbar war.

»Es führt anscheinend kein Weg zurück«, sagte Tifflor.

Aktakul verzog das Gesicht. »Nicht, dass es uns viel nützen würde, wenn es einen gäbe. Wir können ja doch nicht hier bleiben.«

In diesem Augenblick gesellte sich Bostich zu ihnen. Sein Blick glitt über die beiden Männer; dann sah er sich aufmerksam in der Landschaft um. »Nichts, was ich kenne. Eine terranische Gegend?«

»Möglich«, erwiderte Tifflor. »Aufgrund der Flora sogar wahrscheinlich. Aber ich habe kein fotografisches Gedächtnis; ich erkenne nicht jede terranische Landschaft, auch wenn ich sie schon einmal gesehen habe.«

Bostich warf ihm einen herablassenden Blick zu, als wolle er sagen: _Wieder ein Grund, warum wir besser sind als ihr._

Auch Aktakul sah sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen um. Dann kehrte sich sein Blick nach innen. Obgleich Kolonialarkonide, war er ebenfalls ARK SUMMIA-Empfänger und besaß einen Extrasinn. Tifflor war sich sicher, dass er mit Hilfe seines fotografischen Gedächtnisses den Anblick hier »unten« mit dem Ausblick vom Fenster aus verglich. Bostich hatte zweifelsohne dasselbe getan, nur sah man es ihm nicht so deutlich an. Tifflor tat es ihnen nach. Auch ohne fotografisches Gedächtnis konnte er gut erkennen, dass sie sich in der Tat auf der Wiese befanden, die er von oben gesehen hatte.

»Wir haben ja wohl keine Wahl. Los also,« kommandierte Bostich und marschierte los, scheinbar ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob die anderen ihm folgten.

Aktakul schnaubte. »Ich bin Hyperphysiker, kein Wandersmann!«, grummelte er.

Tifflor unterdrückte ein Lachen. _Wir wandern über Wanderer ..._ Er warf Aktakul einen verschmitzten Blick zu. »Waren wir nicht eben noch froh, die Geheimniskrämer los zu sein? Und jetzt haben wir es mit dem größten von allen zu tun. Der kleine Spaziergang hier dürfte das Geringste sein.«

»Habe ich es nicht gesagt? Mit dem Frieden ist es vorbei.« Aktakul schüttelte missmutig den kahlen Kopf und stapfte Bostich hinterher.

Tifflor lächelte schief. Aktakul hatte es in der Tat vorhergesagt. Tifflor selbst hatte allerdings eher mit Komplikationen anderer Art gerechnet. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war er hinter Aktakul. Ob eine Begegnung mit ES einem Streit mit Bostich vorzuziehen war?


	3. Das Unvermeidliche

**~Kapitel 2: Das Unvermeidliche~**

Bostich ging voran und bahnte den Weg durch die unberührte Wiese. Das Gras stand teilweise hüfthoch. Wäre seine Kleidung nicht schmutzabweisend gewesen, er hätte schon nach wenigen Minuten grüne Flecken auf der blütenweißen Uniform gehabt. Tifflors eigene LFT-Kombination und Aktakuls Anzug waren aus ähnlichem Material gefertigt – atmungsaktiv, schmutzabweisend und schnelltrocknend. Der Stoff war also für eine Wanderung durchaus gut geeignet, auch wenn das alles andere als der vorgesehene Einsatzzweck war.

Aktakul folgte Bostich, Tifflor hinter ihm. Der Wissenschaftler war von ihnen dreien der am wenigsten Durchtrainierte, aber auch er war keineswegs unsportlich oder der körperlichen Betätigung abgeneigt. Seine Tonnenbrust brachte es außerdem mit sich, dass er nicht Gefahr lief, so schnell außer Atem zu geraten. Tifflor fragte sich dennoch, ob Bostich Rücksicht auf den Freund nehmen würde, wenn sie die Phase erreichten, wo sich der Unterschied zwischen Aktivatorträger und Nicht-Aktivatorträger bemerkbar machte. Mit etwas Glück – und wenn ES mitspielte – würden sie die Maschinenstadt erreichen, bevor das geschah.

Eine Weile marschierten sie schweigend durch die idyllische Szenerie – ziemlich genau der Luftlinie nach, solange es möglich war. Ein paar Gesprächsfetzen unterbrachen hier und da das Zirpen der Grillen im hohen Gras. Oder jedenfalls war es ein Getier, das ziemlich genau wie eine terranische Grille klang. Einen flachen Hügel entlang, um ein dicht wucherndes Gestrüpp von Dornbüschen herum, aber immer weiter dem Ziel zu.

Aktakul grummelte irgendetwas vor sich hin. Hier durch die Landschaft zu marschieren, war offenbar nicht gerade seine Sache!

»Stell dich nicht so an!«, fuhr Bostich ihn an – in einem Tonfall, der beim besten Willen nicht mehr freundschaftlich zu nennen war. »Das ist nun wirklich keine Anstrengung. Tu nicht so, als wärst du außerhalb eines Labors nutzlos!«

Aktakul sah für einen Augenblick verblüfft aus, ließ sich aber nicht aus der Fassung bringen. »Ich habe nur ... – Ach, vergiss es.«

Bostich warf einen bitterbösen Blick über die Schulter, sagte aber nichts weiter.

Schließlich kam es – wie nicht anders zu erwarten – zum ersten Streit. Bislang waren sie durch weitgehend flaches Land gelaufen: Wiesen, etwas Wald, aber keine Steigungen. Nun hatten sie den Fuß eines spärlich bewaldeten Hügels erreicht.

»Umgehen oder hinaufsteigen?«, fragte Aktakul.

»Von oben können wir wahrscheinlich die Maschinenstadt sehen. Es kann nicht schaden, zu prüfen, ob wir noch in die richtige Richtung gehen«, meinte Tifflor. »Wir ...«

»Unnötig«, fuhr ihm Bostich ins Wort. »Mein fotografisches Gedächtnis genügt dafür voll und ganz. Unten herum sind wir schneller! Wir werden keine Zeit vergeuden. Weiter!«

 _Werden_ , nicht _sollten_ oder etwas ähnliches! Bostich nahm schon wieder die Entscheidung für sich in Anspruch. Und er hatte angefangen, Aktakul und Tifflor herumzukommandieren, in einem Tonfall, der selbst für ihn ohne Provokation extrem schien. Natürlich hatte der Ausblick vom Photon Tower seinem Extrasinn genügt, eine interne Landkarte zu erstellen – gut genug, um sich zurecht zu finden, auch für einen Mann, der der nicht daran gewöhnt war, sich allein in der freien Natur zu orientieren.

Andererseits ...

Auf der Kunstwelt war alles veränderlich – der Stand der Sonne war ebenso wenig ein zuverlässiger Wegweiser wie das fotografische Gedächtnis seiner Begleiter oder sein eigener Richtungssinn.

Es war nicht einmal sicher, ob es hier überhaupt einen Tagesablauf gab oder ob die Kunstsonne geostationär untergebracht war.

»Das hier ist Wanderer«, erinnerte Tifflor, bemüht, ruhig zu bleiben. »An jedem anderen Ort böte Euer fotografisches Gedächtnis eine verlässliche Orientierung. Aber nicht hier!«

»Spar dir die Gründe«, fuhr Bostich ihn an. »Sie sind nicht triftig. Unten herum, habe ich gesagt!« Er war immer arrogant gewesen; jetzt aber wirkte er herrschsüchtiger denn je. Bildete Tifflor es sich nur ein, oder er tatsächlich immer unausstehlicher, je länger sie hier waren?

Tifflor musste an sich halten, um dem Arkoniden nicht über den Mund zu fahren. Hatte Bostich es wirklich so nötig, sich zu beweisen, wer hier das Alphatierchen war? Nun, er würde kein Glück damit haben! Aktakul mochte sich das immerhin gefallen lassen von dem Mann, der sein Freund _und_ sein Imperator war; Tifflor hatte keinen dieser Gründe.

»Ich bin nicht Euer Untertan«, erinnerte er gelassen. »Wenn Ihr Gegenargumente habt, bringt sie vor.«

Der Imperator sah ihn hochnäsig an. »Vergiss nicht, mit wem du sprichst!«

Tifflor unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Ja, Bostich war insbesondere in früheren Jahren als temperamentvoll, gelegentlich gar jähzornig bekannt gewesen – und Tifflor wusste aus erster Hand, dass diese Einschätzung zutraf. Dennoch hatte er von ihrer ersten Begegnung an gespürt, dass der Imperator sein Temperament instrumentalisierte. Das war noch vor der großen _Säuberungsaktion_ von 1291 gewesen – Tifflor hatte damals noch nicht gewusst, dass der scheinbare Marionettenherrscher längst selbst die Fäden zog. Bostich war schon damals ein überaus kalt kalkulierender Stratege gewesen, solange man nicht an seine wunden Punkte rührte; dann hatte er die Beherrschung verloren. Und Tifflor hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, als Revanche für Bostichs Verhalten Terra gegenüber in diesen Wunden zu wühlen. Seitdem hatte sich die Selbstbeherrschung des Imperators allerdings deutlich verbessert, und er verlor nur noch in wirklichen Ausnahmesituationen die Kontrolle.

Jetzt aber schien es fast, als habe er unvermittelt und ohne jede Provokation einen Rückfall in jene Zeit erlebt.

»Es gibt keine Garantie, dass der Ausblick von dort oben zuverlässiger wäre als der Blick vom Photon Tower«, warf Aktakul ruhig ein. »Wenn ES uns täuschen will, kann es das überall. Am Ende gehen wir doch dorthin, wo die Superintelligenz uns haben will – ob wir es wollen oder nicht!«

 _Et tu, Aktakul?_ Aber der Wissenschaftler hatte Recht, das musste Tifflor zugeben. Am Ende musste man sich darauf verlassen, dass das Geistwesen sie immerhin zur Maschinenstadt gelangen lassen _wollte_. Es wäre ihm wohler gewesen, wenn sie die kleine Kontrolle durchgeführt hätten, aber ein zwingendes Argument dafür hatte er nicht. Und die Zeiten, in denen er sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht hatte, Bostich zu beleidigen, waren lange vorbei. Sie konnten es sich nicht mehr leisten, auch nur unterschwellig gegeneinander zu arbeiten; zu übermächtig war die Terminale Kolonne. Selbst Bostich schien das endlich begriffen zu haben, wenn er seine Rolle im Neuen Galaktikum tatsächlich ernst nahm. Von dem alten Hass war mittlerweile nicht viel mehr übrig geblieben als ein unterschwelliger Ärger, der einen echten Streit kaum wert schien.

»Auch wieder wahr«, gestand er also zu. »Na gut, verlassen wir uns darauf, dass ES weiß, wohin es uns schickt!«

Überrascht stellte Tifflor fest, dass Bostich sich zu beruhigen schien. Als habe es seinem Ego Genüge getan, dass sich seine Meinung durchgesetzt hatte. Und vielleicht auch, dass Aktakul sich auf seine Seite gestellt hatte. Der Imperator lächelte zufrieden, und der Temperamentsausbruch schien vergessen.

Tifflor war nicht willens, einem geschenkten Gaul zu genau ins Maul zu schauen. »Ich übernehme das nächste Stück.«

Bostich nickte ihm großmütig zu.

Nun ging also Tifflor voran, und Bostich übernahm das Ende. In stillschweigendem Einverständnis hatten sie abermals Aktakul in die Mitte genommen. Dabei war der Wissenschaftler keineswegs schwach. Er mochte kein Kämpfer von Tifflors oder auch nur Bostichs Format sein, aber er hatte die ARK SUMMIA-Prüfungen bestanden, und das sprach für sich. Nur wenige Arkoniden erhielten überhaupt die Gelegenheit dazu, und von diesen bestand weniger als ein Prozent die schweren körperlichen und geistigen Prüfungen. Wer auf diese Weise die Aktivierung des Extrasinns erworben hatte, trug in sich den unanfechtbaren Beweis dafür, aus welchem Holz er geschnitzt war. Aber dennoch ... Mit einem unterdrückten Lächeln stellte Tifflor fest, dass sie sich in dieser Hinsicht verhielten, als seien sie in feindlichem Gebiet. Und trotz Bostichs unausstehlichem Verhalten arbeiteten sie erstaunlicherweise zusammen wie ein eingespieltes Team.

 _Was erwarten wir eigentlich?_ , fragte sich Tifflor. _Dass wir in einen Kampf verwickelt werden? Ausgerechnet hier?_

Andererseits: Auf Wanderer war alles möglich.


	4. Alte Freunde – alte Feinde

**~Kapitel 3: Alte Freunde – alte Feinde~**

Unzivilisierten Wald zu durchqueren, in dem es keine festgetretenen Pfade gab, war nicht ganz einfach – und umso weniger, wenn man Stiefel trug, die für Raumschiffe, städtische Fußwege oder Büro- und Laborräume gedacht waren, nicht für lockere Erde, feuchte Blätter, wuchernde Wurzeln, gefallene Zweige und allerlei Unkraut. Doch der Waldstreifen war zu groß, um auch nur zu versuchen, ihn zu umgehen. Immerhin war das Unterholz nicht allzu dicht, und sie kamen trotz gelegentlichen Stolperns auf dem unsicheren Boden gut voran.

Endlich kamen sie unter den Bäumen hervor und auf eine freie Wiese. Die Landschaft hier ähnelte eher einer Hochebene als dem Hügelland, durch das sie bisher gelaufen waren. Dazu passte nicht nur die Vegetation, sondern auch die Steine und Felsen, die über die Bergwiese verstreut waren. Bostich ging wieder voran – sie hatten sich alle Stunde abgewechselt, und vor kurzem war die dritte Stunde angebrochen. Nun blieb er abrupt stehen, als habe er ein Gespenst gesehen.

Und richtig: Auf einem fast weißen Felsbrocken, der aus dem niedrigen, moosigen Gras ragte, saß ein junger Arkonide in moosgrüner Uniform und sah ihnen entgegen. Bostich starrte ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, der geradezu zum Fürchten war. Auch Aktakul schien wie geschockt.

Der junge Mann trug einen Luccot – einen arkonidischen Impulsstrahler, mit dem er lässig übers Knie auf die drei Neuankömmlinge zielte. »Keinen Schritt weiter«, sagte er gemütlich.

»Kentorol!« Bostichs heisere Stimme war kaum zu verstehen, aber Tifflor erkannte den Namen doch.

Kentorol da Orbanaschol – der Enkel Kassians, der Sohn von Atlans Patenkind Altra! Tifflor hatte den späteren Gegenimperator des Ark'Tussan-Bundes nie kennen gelernt, doch er kannte selbstverständlich dessen Geschichte. Zu Jugendzeiten Bostichs Freund, hatte er sich später mit dessen imperialistischer Politik nicht abfinden können und den Mut besessen, sich zu seinem Gegner zu machen. Es war ihm zum Verhängnis geworden. Bostich hatte die Rebellion gnadenlos niedergeworfen und seinen früheren Freund auf Celkar hinrichten lassen – neunmal im ganzen. _Neunmal hingerichtet und achtmal wiederbelebt!_

Die Infinite Todesstrafe ... Tifflor schauderte. Das Infamste, was sich Arkoniden je ausgedacht hatten!

Und nicht nur Arkoniden. Diese Grausamkeit übertraf alles, was andere Völker der Galaxis in dieser Hinsicht »geleistet« hatten – und das wollte etwas heißen.

Doch bei den Arkoniden musste immer alles eine Nummer größer sein – besser, wirkungsvoller, eindrucksvoller als anderswo. Ein Volk, dessen Mentalität derart von Pragmatismus geprägt war, schrieb _Wirkung_ naturgemäß groß – sowohl im Sinne von Effizienz und unerbittlicher Konsequenz als auch im Sinne von schierem Spektakel. In beidem war Arkon in der Milchstraße unübertroffen. Das älteste Imperium der Galaxis nannte die kühnste Architektur, das edelste Rittertum ebenso wie die infamsten Grausamkeiten sein eigen. Und es war stolz darauf!

Zu Recht.

Zu Recht, heute wieder, im Gegensatz zu jenen Arkoniden, die Tifflor während der Endphase des arkonidischen Niedergangs erlebt hatte, bevor Gonozal VIII. abdankte und das Tai Ark'Tussan im Vereinten Imperium unter der Führung Terras aufging: Heute waren Arkoniden wieder stolz darauf, ihrem zwanzigtausendjährigen Erbe _gerecht_ zu werden! Die schlafmützigen Schwächlinge von damals hatten lediglich die Arroganz, nicht das Verantwortungsbewusstsein ihrer Ahnen geerbt: Atlan, der als alter arkonidischer Admiral in jener Tradition gelebt hatte und heute noch lebte, in der der Stolz eines Arkoniden sich rechtfertigte durch die _Fortsetzung_ einer großen Tradition, hatte es schier geekelt vor dem, was aus seinem Volk geworden war.

Heute nicht mehr!

»Worüber denkst du nach?«, riss ihn Aktakuls leise Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Der Ka'Marentis hatte, wie ihm jetzt bewusst wurde, die ganze Zeit unruhig zwischen Bostich, Kentorol und schließlich auch Tifflor hin- und hergeschaut.

Ja, worüber hatte er nachgedacht?

»Das Tor der Zoltral«, sagte Tifflor spontan.

Aktakul sah ihn verblüfft, dann taxierend an. Er würde aber wohl kaum Tifflors Assoziationskette nachvollziehen können, und er hatte auch keine Zeit, sich mit Tifflors Gedankengängen zu befassen, denn Bostich schien eben seinen Schock überwunden zu haben.

» _Du._ « Bostichs Stimme war heiser.

Kentorol warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. »Kennen wir uns? Ihr seht aus, als könntet Ihr ein Verwandter Gaumarols sein. Khasurn Bostich? Große Familienähnlichkeit! Und Euer Begleiter könnte Aktakuls Vater sein.« Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Dazu seid Ihr noch mit einem _Terraner_ unterwegs. Merkwürdige Gesellschaft, die Ihr da habt.«

Richtig: Tifflor trug eine LFT-Kombination; man konnte ihn also nicht mit einem Zeklonen oder anderen Galaktiker verwechseln, obwohl es viele Lemurerabkömmlinge gab, die auf den ersten oder auch zweiten Blick den Terranern glichen.

Bostichs Paradeuniform und Aktakuls Kombination trugen keine Rangabzeichen, sonst hätte Kentorol sich noch viel mehr gewundert.

»Das geht dich nichts an, mein Junge«, antwortete Bostich, beinahe freundlich. Er schien wie in Trance. »Bedrohst du Fremde immer mit der Waffe, wenn du ihnen über den Weg läufst?«

»Nur, wenn sie sich so verdächtig verhalten wie Ihr«, gab Kentorol trocken zurück. Bostichs vertrauliche Anrede ignorierte er. »Ich kann nur davon ausgehen, dass Euer Aussehen mich von meiner Aufgabe ablenken soll.«

»Wenn das die Absicht war, war sie nicht sehr gut durchdacht, nicht wahr?«, wies Bostich sanft auf Kentorols Denkfehler hin. Schließlich hatte Bostichs und Aktakuls Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem jüngeren Selbst Kentorol nur erst recht misstrauisch gemacht! »Dein Logiksektor hätte dir das gesagt – _wenn du ihn schon hättest!_ «

Kentorol zuckte zusammen. »Ist es das? Ihr wollt mich davon abhalten, die Prüfung zu bestehen? Seit wann setzt die Kleine Runde derart persönliche Mittel ein? Das ist höchst irregulär! _Wer hat Euch geschickt?_ «

Nun wurde es auch Tifflor klar, was Bostich anscheinend sofort erkannt hatte: Der junge Kentorol wähnte sich inmitten der Prüfungen, die für die wenigen, die sie bestanden, mit der Aktivierung des Extrasinns endeten. Die moosgrüne Uniform mit den hellroten Streifen, die er trug, war offenbar die eines ARK SUMMIA-Prüflings. Und er hielt ihre Begegnung für einen Teil dieser Prüfung.

Bostich sah den jungen Mann immer noch an wie ein Gespenst oder eine Traumgestalt. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, als wolle er etwas abschütteln, und trat einen Schritt auf Kentorol zu.

»Nicht weiter! Glaubt nicht, dass ich zögern werde, zu schießen.«

»Wirst du nicht?«, fragte Bostich scharf. Alle Milde war plötzlich von ihm abgefallen; es schien, als sei er aus einem Traum erwacht. »Mit einem Impulsstrahler auf Unbekannte, die dir nicht den geringsten Grund gegeben haben? Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Hättest du einen Paralysator oder Narkosestrahler, wäre es vielleicht anders.«

Kentorol kniff die Augen zusammen. »Ihr scheint zu glauben, dass Ihr mich kennt. Nun, vielleicht kennt Ihr mein Psychogramm – aber lasst Euch nicht täuschen. Ich mag nachsichtig sein, wo ich es mir leisten kann, aber ich werde nicht zögern, zu tun, was notwendig ist!«

»Ja, das weiß ich«, zischte Bostich. »Was du für notwendig hältst! Und du meinst natürlich, du wüsstest es besser als wir anderen, nicht wahr? Ist das das Erbe deines Vaters und Großvaters? Liegt das in deiner Familie, _Orbanaschol_? Oder hat euch das erst der Pate deines Vaters eingeimpft?« Der Imperator schien beinahe zu beben vor unterdrücktem Zorn.

»Oh, Ihr seid einer von _denen_.« Kentorols Stimme triefte beinahe von Verachtung. »Dann passt es ja umso besser, dass ich Euch festhalte. Eure Begleiter gehen mich nichts an, aber Ihr geht nicht weiter, Bostich. Ich bin hier, um Euch aufzuhalten.«

»Was?«, keuchte Bostich. Er richtete sich auf, und seine Stimme kühlte sich noch um ein paar Grad ab. »Du wagst es nicht, dich mir in den Weg zu stellen!«

Kentorol lächelte stolz. »Ich wage alles!« Tifflor schauderte bei den Worten. Kentorol hatte sich in der Tat einmal Bostich in den Weg gestellt und dabei alles gewagt – und alles verloren.

»Unverschämter Bursche!« Bei Bostich schien langsam das Blut zum Kochen zu kommen. Seine Augen tränten vor Erregung; für einen Arkoniden eine normale Reaktion. »Ich befehle dir, unverzüglich die Waffe zu senken!«

Kentorol sah ihn beinahe mitleidig an. »Hier ist Euer Weg zu Ende«, wiederholte er und erhob sich von seinem felsigen Sitz. »Wer zu weit geht, muss aufgehalten werden.«

Das war nun schon keine Doppeldeutigkeit mehr zu nennen; Kentorols Aussage war mehr als klar.

Bostich erstarrte. Für einen Augenblick war es, als halte die Zeit selbst den Atem an.

»Gaumarol«, sagte Aktakul mit dringlicher Stimme. Er wusste wohl am besten, was jetzt in Bostich vorgehen musste. Auch er war einst Teil des Kreises um Bostich, Thetas Tochter Jasmyne und Kentorol gewesen. »Denk daran, wo wir sind!«

Doch was kommen musste, kam; Bostich ließ sich nicht besänftigen. »Wie kannst du es wagen!«, fauchte er Kentorol an. Er wischte sich salziges Sekret von den Wangen. »Ausgerechnet du sprichst davon, _zu weit zu gehen_! Du, der du Arkon schändlich hintergangen hast! Verräter!«

Bostich war im Gespräch mit Kentorol bis zuletzt beherrscht erschienen; jetzt schlug die kalte Arroganz offen in Aggression um. Was wirklich in Bostich vorging, darüber konnte Tifflor nur Spekulationen anstellen – aber die Erinnerung daran, wie skrupellos der Imperator sein konnte, wenn man seine Pläne durchkreuzte, ließ ihn schaudern. Zum Glück konnte selbst Bostich sich keine Illusionen darüber machen, dass das Neue Galaktikum auf einer solchen Basis funktionieren konnte ...

Kentorol richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf; plötzlich erschien er nicht mehr wie ein junger Mann, obwohl er sich äußerlich nicht veränderte. »Alles, was ich getan habe, habe ich für Arkon getan.« Er strahlte eine Größe aus, die eines Imperators würdig war. Tifflor konnte sich diesen Mann gut auf dem Thron des Ark'Tussan vorstellen.

Ganz anders Bostich, bei dem dieser Satz das Fass zum Überlaufen zu bringen schien. Seine Augen glühten vor Wut; sein Gesicht war zu einer Maske des Zorns verzerrt. » _Ich_ bin der Imperator!«, schrie er, außer sich. » _Du_ hast nur versucht, die Einheit des Imperiums zu untergraben – ich bin es, der Arkon wieder groß gemacht hat, der alles, alles für das Imperium getan hat! _Ich bin Arkon!_ «

Tifflor schauderte. Das war nicht mehr bloße Arroganz und Herrschsucht – das war Besessenheit. Und wieder einmal machte der Arkonide deutlich, dass er keine andere Meinung neben der seinen gelten ließ. Wenn Bostich jetzt nur keine Dummheit machte! Tifflor ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich darauf vorbereitete, den Imperator körperlich zurückzuhalten, und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Es nützte nichts, wenn _er_ jetzt vorschnell reagierte!

»Armseliges Arkon, wenn das wahr sein sollte!«, entgegnete Kentorol ruhig.

Und Tifflor hatte doch nicht überreagiert! Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung zog Bostich einen Nadler aus dem Stiefel und richtete ihn auf den jungen Mann. Tifflor hatte damit gerechnet, dass Bostich eine verborgene Waffe trug; er war nicht so leichtsinnig, völlig unbewaffnet herumzulaufen. Ebenso wenig wie Tifflor selbst oder, da war sich Tifflor sicher, auch Aktakul.

Bostichs Hand schien zu beben. Falls er je dem verlorenen Freund nachgetrauert hatte, war davon jetzt nichts mehr übrig. Tifflor war schon drauf und dran, selbst zur Waffe zu greifen oder Bostich zur Seite zu stoßen, damit er Kentorol nicht einfach niederschoss; da legte Aktakul die Hand auf seinen Arm. Der Ka'Marentis schüttelte leicht den Kopf; er sollte nicht eingreifen. Tifflor zögerte; wollte er sich wirklich darauf verlassen, was Aktakul ihm bedeutete?

Kentorol lächelte nur unbeeindruckt. »Ich stehe Euch im Weg. Und ich lasse Euch nicht vorbei!« Er warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf den Luccot, den er noch immer ruhig in der Rechten hielt. Längst wies die Waffe nicht mehr auf Bostich, sondern auf den Boden – er wollte offenbar nicht töten, aber er _würde_ ihn aufhalten. Mit einem Schuss zog er einige Schritte neben Bostich eine glühende Furche in die Erde – er meinte es offenbar ernst. »Ihr müsst mich schon töten, um weiterzukommen!«

»Nicht, dass mir das schwer fallen sollte!«, zischte Bostich. »Verräter!« Mit wutverzerrtem und tränenüberströmtem Gesicht hielt er den Nadler, der offenbar eine tödliche Ladung enthielt, auf den jungen Mann gerichtet. Natürlich: Bostich würde gewiss keine Waffe mit sich herumtragen, die nur betäubende Wirkung hatte!

»Tötet mich«, forderte Kentorol abermals. »Ihr wisst ja, wie es geht!«

Der Finger am Abzug von Bostichs Waffe krümmte sich. Tifflor hätte am liebsten weggesehen; die Spiele des Geistwesens waren manchmal wirklich geschmacklos.

»Nein«, sagte Bostich plötzlich mit heiserer Stimme und nahm den Nadler vom Anschlag. »Nein. Das tue ich nicht.« Schwer atmend ließ er die Waffe sinken.

 _Was?_ Überrascht drehte sich Tifflor halb zu Bostich um.

»Schieß nur, wenn du willst«, fuhr der Imperator fort. »Wir gehen jetzt weiter.«

Und er tat es – er ging einfach vorwärts und ignorierte den Luccot. Kentorol gab einen weiteren Schuss ab; der Korpuskularstrahl brachte den Boden vor Bostich zum Glühen. Bostich blieb stehen, sah den Jüngeren aber nur müde an. Jetzt steckte er sogar den Nadler weg! »Nur zu.« Dann ging er weiter, übersprang den schmalen Streifen glühender Erde, als sei er eine harmlose Pfütze, und war einen Moment später neben Kentorol. »Nun?«

Die beiden Arkoniden sahen sich in die Augen, Kentorols Luccot jetzt wieder direkt auf Bostich gerichtet. _Was_ tat der Imperator da? Denn da war nichts mehr zu sehen von dem zornsprühenden Wüterich; Bostich war jetzt jeder Zoll der Imperator. Die beiden Männer schienen sich durchaus ebenbürtig. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Tifflor erkennen, dass Aktakul sich nervös an der Schläfe kratzte. Langsam, ganz langsam kam Bostichs Hand hoch – dann ergriff er den Luccot, riss ihn dem anderen aus der Hand und warf ihn mit einer raschen Bewegung zur Seite.

Kentorol trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ ein leises Lachen hören. »Gaumarol, alter Freund, es steckt ja doch noch etwas in dir, das ich kenne.« Er lachte abermals. »Vielleicht ist Arkon doch nicht so armselig.«

Täuschte sich Tifflor, oder wurde der Arkonide plötzlich transparent?

Nein, wirklich, Kentorol löste sich auf: Die Spiegelung von ES verschwand, als habe es sie nie gegeben. Übrig blieb Bostich, der in steifer Körperhaltung noch immer an derselben Stelle stand und dorthin starrte, wo eben noch der junge Mann gewesen war.

Tifflors Gedanken rasten. Warum hatte er nicht geschossen?

Kentorol hatte ihm die perfekte Entschuldigung gegeben. Niemand, auch nicht Tifflor, hätte ihm einen Vorwurf daraus gemacht, wenn er der Aufforderung gefolgt wäre. Schließlich konnte er sich noch gut an einen gewissen Colt der Marke Peacemaker erinnern; Leben und Tod waren für das Geistwesen von Wanderer manchmal nichts weiter als _Spielzeug_. Er selbst hatte nicht daran gezweifelt, dass Kentorol es ernst meinte. Was hatte Bostich dazu bewegt, anders zu handeln?

Er konnte nicht gut fragen. Demütigend genug für Bostich, dass der Terraner dieses Schauspiel mit angesehen und Kentorols Anklage gehört hatte! Tifflor hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass der Imperator solche Selbstzweifel hegte.

Bostich blickte noch eine ganze Weile auf die Stelle, an der der junge Arkonide verschwunden war. »Warum musstest du dich gegen mich stellen?« Seine Stimme klang heiser; er schien deutlich erschüttert. Tifflor wurde klar, dass die Begegnung mit dem ehemaligen Freund den Imperator tatsächlich nicht kalt gelassen hatte.

»Gaumarol ...«

»Er hat mich für etwas gehalten, das ich nie war.« Bostich schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er die Erinnerung abschütteln, und wischte sich die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht. »Etwas, das ich nie sein wollte! Warum habe ich das nicht früher gemerkt? Warum er nicht?«

»Gaumarol!«

Endlich schien Aktakuls Stimme Bostich aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen und ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er nicht allein war. Abrupt wandte er sich zu Aktakul um. »Was?« fragte er scharf, eine klare Herausforderung in seinem Blick.

Aktakul lächelte verlegen, ließ sich aber nicht provozieren. »Es hat keinen Sinn, mit der Vergangenheit zu hadern.«

Damit machte er es sich – und Bostich – Tifflors Ansicht nach allerdings verdammt einfach!

Bostich zog ebenfalls eine Grimasse. »Aber genau das beabsichtigt die Superintelligenz, nicht wahr? Warum würde sie mich sonst ausgerechnet mit Kentorol konfrontieren?« Er schüttelte missmutig den Kopf. »Was soll ich damit? Was bringt es mir, alte Entscheidungen zu hinterfragen? Sie können doch nicht ungeschehen gemacht werden.«

Tifflor stutzte. Deutete Bostich etwa an, dass er seine Entscheidungen im Hinblick auf Kentorol bereute? Das konnte Tifflor sich kaum vorstellen. Dennoch ... er hatte Kentorol _nicht_ erschossen. Nur deshalb, weil es etwas anderes war, eine Hinrichtung anzuordnen, als sie selbst zu vollstrecken? Tifflor glaubte nicht daran; Kentorol wäre beileibe nicht der erste Mann gewesen, den Bostich niedergeschossen hatte. Er sagte jedoch nichts. Was konnte er auch sagen?

Aktakul war nicht so zurückhaltend. »Wie lernen wir denn, wenn nicht daraus, Altes zu hinterfragen? Ansonsten sind wir zur ewigen Wiederholung verdammt. Nur zu wünschen, die Dinge wären anders verlaufen, ist sinnlos.«

»Hüte deine Zunge!«, fuhr Bostich auf. »Vergiss nicht, mit wem du sprichst! Der Imperator lässt sich keine Vorhaltungen machen, auch nicht von dir! Und schon gar nicht vor Fremden.« Dabei warf er Tifflor einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

»Ich entschuldige mich«, sagte Aktakul ungerührt. War er solche Ausbrüche gewohnt? »Als Vorhaltung war es nicht gedacht. Du bist derjenige, der das Thema angesprochen hat.«

In Bostichs Augen flackerte für einen Augenblick die blanke Wut, bevor er sich sichtlich zusammenriss. »Halte dich zurück«, presste er hervor. »Bevor ich etwas tue, was wir beide bereuen.«

Aktakul zögerte nur einen Augenblick. »Du bist der Imperator«, sagte er ruhig. »Du weißt, dass du dich auf mich verlassen kannst.«

Bostich nickte knapp. Er atmete tief durch. »Machen wir uns wieder auf den Weg«, sagte er schließlich. »Du hast Recht, alter Freund.«

 _Womit?_ , fragte sich Tifflor. Gut möglich, dass die beiden Arkoniden unter vier Augen deutlicher geworden wären. Gut möglich aber auch, dass sie sich einfach so gut kannten, dass klarere Worte nicht nötig waren. Eines war Tifflor jedenfalls klar geworden: Mochte Bostich auch in vieler Hinsicht ein unangenehmer Zeitgenosse sein, es steckte mehr in dem Arkoniden, als er je vermutet hatte.

~*~

Tifflor wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Die gelbe Sonne stand schon erheblich tiefer. Es gab also tatsächlich einen Tagesrhythmus hier. Doch die Strahlen hatten immer noch mehr als genug Kraft. Für die beiden Arkoniden war es vermutlich gerade angenehm, während Tifflor ein kühles Lüftchen willkommen gewesen wäre.

Die Stimmung war gedämpft, seit sie Kentorol begegnet waren; Bostich marschierte grimmig voran und Aktakul folgte ihm ebenso missgelaunt. Keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort; sie hingen ihren jeweiligen Gedanken nach. Auch Tifflor mochte das Schweigen nicht brechen, und so ging es eine Weile sehr ruhig voran. Die Bergwiese, auf der sie Kentorol getroffen hatten, ließen sie schnell hinter sich; danach ging es einen rutschigen Geröllhang hinab, auf dem Tifflor zum wiederholten Mal seine hierfür völlig ungeeigneten Stiefel verfluchte, und über eine dürre, steinige Ebene in Richtung eines weiteren Waldstreifens, der sich vor ihnen abzeichnete.

Die Sonne stach herab und blendete; sie stand derzeit schräg vor ihnen am Himmel. Tifflor wünschte sich eine Sonnenbrille.

Schließlich näherten sie sich dem Wald. Nur noch ein paar Meter, und sie würden im Schatten sein. Endlich.

»Na, wenn das nicht der Musterkadett ist!«

Abrupt hielt Tifflor inne. Diese Stimme kannte er! Woher kam sie?

Dann erkannten seine geblendeten Augen eine Figur im Schatten des Waldrandes, an einen hohen Stamm gelehnt. Ein strohblonder junger Mann in der Uniform der Space Academy von Terrania.

Tifflor stutzte. Er hatte die Uniform auf den ersten Blick erkannt; erst auf den zweiten wurde er sich bewusst, wie anachronistisch sie war. Und mit ihr ihr Träger! Ein Kadett einer Raumakademie, die es längst in dieser Form nicht mehr gab – ein junger Mann, der vor beinahe drei Jahrtausenden gelebt hatte.

»Der große Julian Tifflor höchstpersönlich! Was für eine Ehre!« Der Kadett sprach altterranisches Englisch.

»Shut the hell up, Hifield«, antwortete Tifflor automatisch in derselben Sprache. Bostichs amüsiertes Schnauben verriet, dass er diese Sprache beherrschte. _Kenne deinen Feind ..._ Vermutlich hatte er sich mit historischen Dokumenten aus der Zeit des terranischen Aufbruchs in den Weltraum befasst.

Aktakul dagegen blickte verwirrt zwischen den beiden Terranern hin und her; er verstand offensichtlich kein Wort. Welchen Grund hätte er schon gehabt, sich mit altterranischen Sprachen zu befassen? Die Wissenschaftssprache war auch auf der Erde sehr früh das Interkosmo gewesen.

»Willst du deinen alten Kumpel nicht begrüßen?« fragte Hifield mit lauerndem Blick.

»Halt die Klappe, Hifield«, wiederholte Tifflor auf Interkosmo. Der junge Mann war ihm schon in ihrer gemeinsamen Kadettenzeit, damals im späten 20. Jahrhundert, auf die Nerven gegangen. _Die Akademiezeit mit Klaus Eberhardt, Felicita Kergonen, Mildred Orsons – und natürlich Humpry Hifield. Seine erste Begegnung mit Rhodan, sein Einsatz als kosmischer Lockvogel gegen die Springer, die damals gerade Terra entdeckt hatten ..._ Tifflor unterdrückte die Erinnerungen.

Auch Hifield wechselte nun in die Verkehrssprache der Milchstraße. »Komm schon, Kleiner, sag Hallo zum guten alten Hump!« Sein Tonfall ging Tifflor immer noch genau so sehr gegen den Strich wie damals.

»Was willst du, Hump? Spar dir das Vorgeplänkel, komm zur Sache.«

Hifield lachte dreckig. »Du hältst dich wohl immer noch für etwas besseres, was? Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, Musterkadett! Nur weil du dich bei den Lamettaträgern so schön einschmeicheln kannst – keine Ahnung, was die an einem wie dir finden, bei deinem naiven Getue!« Er verzog höhnisch das Gesicht. » _Jawohl, Sir, natürlich, Sir, was immer Sie wollen, Sir, wie hoch, Sir?_ Darin warst du schon immer gut. Der perfekte Erfüllungsgehilfe, unser kleiner Tiff.«

»Erspar uns die Salbaderei, Hump – niemand interessiert sich dafür.« Tifflors Stimme klang schärfer, als er es wollte. Hifields gehässige Sticheleien musste man einfach ausblenden; wenn man sich auf eine Debatte einließ, gab man ihm nur, was er wollte.

Dumm nur, dass er so gut darin war, die wunden Punkte seiner Opfer zu finden.

Hifield musterte Tifflor von oben bis unten. »Nicht in Uniform, was? Haben sie dich aus der Flotte geworfen, oder hast du es tatsächlich mal geschafft, das Ding abzulegen? Ich dachte schon, es ist angewachsen.«

Tifflor sah an sich herunter. Natürlich; die blaue LFT-Kombination war für einen Menschen des 20. Jahrhunderts nicht ohne weiteres als Uniform zu erkennen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Bostichs blütenweißer Paradeuniform, die Hifield aber nicht im geringsten zu beeindrucken schien. Der Kadett hatte überhaupt den beiden Arkoniden bislang keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt – er hatte offensichtlich keinen sonderlichen Respekt vor ihnen! Verständlich, wenn man berücksichtigte, dass er aus der Zeit der tiefsten arkonidischen Degeneration stammte. Nur eine Gigantpositronik, die ohne lebende Befehlshaber auskam, hatte damals die arkonidische Zivilisation noch zusammengehalten. Tifflor ertappte sich dabei, dass er Hifield die Verachtung dennoch übel nahm. Nun ja; es war leicht, Hifield etwas übel zu nehmen!

»Kannst du eigentlich überhaupt etwas anderes, als Befehle zu befolgen?«, stichelte Hifield weiter. »Du gehst, wohin man dich schickt, du tust, was man dir sagt – einen eigenen Ehrgeiz hast du nie entwickelt, was? Hast du jemals irgendetwas aus eigenem Antrieb getan? Weißt du überhaupt, was das ist, Musterkadettchen? Ich wette, du würdest auch in tausend Jahren noch vor Rhodan katzbuckeln, ihn Sir nennen und damit zufrieden sein!«

Tifflor spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Ja, das hatte getroffen! Und das auch noch vor Bostich. Der Imperator musste nun wirklich nicht von den Spannungen zwischen ihm und Rhodan wissen. Er würde zweifelsohne versuchen, seinen Vorteil daraus zu ziehen ... _Verdammter Hifield!_ Es zuckte Tifflor in den Fingern, die Waffe zu ziehen, die er selbstverständlich trug, und dem Burschen das Maul zu stopfen. Er würde nicht schießen, natürlich nicht, aber allein, ihm die Waffe unter die Nase zu halten und so zu tun, als ob, würde ihm eine Genugtuung sein. Die Hand war beinahe schon am Ärmelholster, als er sich zur Ordnung rief.

Hifield schien nicht zu bemerken, wie knapp er einer drastischen Reaktion entgangen war. »Aber du hast ja ohnehin keine eigene Persönlichkeit, da ist das wohl kein Wunder«, spuckte er in seinem abfälligsten Tonfall aus. »Du bleibst doch ewig der Kadett.«

Das war zuviel.

»Über dich war ich schon hinweg, als ich noch Kadett war!«, brüllte Tifflor außer sich.

 _Und warum streite ich mich dann mit ihm herum?_ , fragte sich ein winziger Teil seines Selbst, der sich aber kein Gehör verschaffen konnte.

Hifield lachte meckernd. »Was hast du denn, Alter? Ich sage dir doch bloß, wie es wirklich ist!« Er warf den beiden Arkoniden einen abfälligen Blick zu. »Was machst du eigentlich mit diesen Rotaugen? Haben sie dich jetzt zum Babysitten für Schlafmützen abkommandiert? Macht dir das _Spaß_?«

Bostich machte eine abrupte Geste, als wolle er nun selbst die Waffe aus dem Stiefel ziehen, hielt aber im letzten Moment inne. Eine solche Beleidigung hatte sicher schon lange keiner mehr in seiner Gegenwart auszusprechen gewagt! Kein Wunder, dass er in Versuchung geriet. Hifield dachte sich nicht das geringste dabei dabei, die beiden Arkoniden als Schlafmützen zu beschimpfen und ...

Tifflor stutzte. _Rotaugen?_ Es war das erste Mal, dass »Hifield« aus der Rolle gefallen war – trotz aller Anspielungen war die ES-Projektion bislang im Rahmen dessen geblieben, was ein Mensch jener Zeit wissen konnte. Nun aber hatte sie sich einen Anachronismus geleistet. Das Schimpfwort war erst lange nach Hifields Zeit in Gebrauch gekommen.

»Du fällst aus der Rolle, Hump«, sagte Tifflor, so kühl, wie er es vermochte. »Deine Beleidigungen stammen aus dem falschen Jahrhundert!«

»Wie soll ich sie denn sonst nennen? Nichtsnutze? Möchtegerns? Gehirnamputierte Schwächlinge?«

Da konnte Bostich sich offenbar nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er trat zwei Schritte vor und sah den Kadetten mit seinem grimmigsten, hochmütigsten Blick direkt in die Augen. »Noch ein Wort, Terraner, dann ...«

»Nicht.« Aktakul war an Bostichs Seite getreten und legte dem Imperator die Hand auf den erhobenen Arm. »Denk an ES!«, sagte er mit unterdrückter Stimme. »Das da gilt nicht uns. Überlass es dem Terraner.«

Anders als in der Begegnung mit Kentorol schien der Hinweis darauf, wo sie sich befanden, hier zu wirken. »Letzte Chance«, zischte Bostich Hifield zu. Er warf Aktakul einen finsteren Blick zu, trat dann aber wieder zurück. »Ich warne dich«, schnaubte er noch in Tifflors Richtung, doch das war alles.

Was sollte er Bostichs Meinung nach tun, Arkon verteidigen? Tifflor verkniff sich ein Schnauben. Er würde den Teufel tun und sich von Hump in einen Streit verwickeln lassen! Auch wenn die Arkoniden ihm das übel nehmen mochten.

»Lässt du dich jetzt schon von Arkoniden herumkommandieren? Das wird ja immer lustiger!«, höhnte Hifield weiter.

»Halt endlich dein verdammtes Maul!«, schnappte Tifflor, dem abermals der Kragen platzte. »Der degenerierteste Fiktivspiel-Junkie aus dem zwanzigsten Jahrhundert ist mir immer noch zwanzigmal lieber als du!«

Warum zum Teufel konnte er sich nicht beherrschen? Warum reagierte er so heftig auf Hifield, der es selbst damals, als Tifflor noch ein junger, unerfahrener Kadett gewesen war, trotz bester Bemühungen kaum je geschafft hatte, ihn tatsächlich die Beherrschung verlieren zu lassen?

Tifflor atmete tief durch und besann sich darauf, dass er ein Ewiger Krieger war. Als Absolvent der _Schule der Helden_ beherrschte er alle zehn Stufen der Upanishad, der Kriegerphilosophie aus der fernen Mächtigkeitsballung Estartu.

Er meditierte Char'imchar, die erste Stufe. Der Begriff aus dem Sothalk hieß soviel wie »über das Fleisch hinaus«. Vollkommene Kontrolle über den eigenen Körper, einschließlich des vegetativen Nervensystems ... Als erstes regulierte er seinen Atem und seinen Herzschlag. Er wurde ruhiger.

Hifield ließ schon wieder eine Tirade los, aber er ignorierte den Kadetten und meditierte Char'gonchar, die zweite Stufe. Das hieß übersetzt »über den Geist hinaus« und bedeutete die völlige Kontrolle über das eigene Ich. Er brachte Ordnung in sich selbst. Rasch klärten sich seine Gedanken.

Ja, er hatte überreagiert! Bostich dagegen verhielt sich auf einmal erstaunlich zurückhaltend; selbst die Provokation den Arkoniden gegenüber hatte er nicht geahndet. Konnte das Vergnügen, das er daran hatte, Tifflor so gepiesackt zu sehen, wirklich den Ärger aufwiegen? Wo war der unbeherrschte Zorn, den Bostich vorhin in der Begegnung mit Kentorol offenbart hatte?

Nur Aktakul hatte sich bislang keine Entgleisungen geleistet.

Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.

Mit geschärftem, klarem Blick sah er Hifield an, der noch immer am Reden war. Tifflor ließ die Beleidigungen und Provokationen von sich abprallen. Er trat ein paar Schritte vor, ganz nahe an Hifield heran.

»Es genügt«, sagte er ruhig und blickte dem jungen Terraner in die Augen. »Du _langweilst_ , Hump. Geh spielen, die Erwachsenen haben keine Zeit für dich.«

Hifields Augen flackerten; dann wandte er den Blick ab. Direkter Konfrontation hatte er noch nie standhalten können!

Tifflor verzog die Lippen zu einem Lächeln, das nichts mehr mit seinem üblichen jungenhaften Grinsen gemein hatte. Char'gonchar ... Diese Stufe brachte nicht nur die Kontrolle über das Selbst mit sich: Hinzu kam die Steigerung des eigenen Charismas bis zu einem Grad, der die Beeinflussung anderer Wesen erlaubte. _Wer Macht über sich selbst hat, hat Macht über andere ..._

»Bevor ich die Geduld verliere, Kadett!« Er konzentrierte sich darauf, Char'gonchar anzuwenden und Hifields leicht manipulierbaren Geist in die richtige Richtung zu _schieben_. Dann, bedrohlich: » _Lauf!_ «

Hifield hielt das Lächeln nur einen Augenblick aus. Er stolperte einen Schritt zurück, dann noch einen, Verwirrung auf dem runden Gesicht. Seine Augen flackerten nervös hin und her. Noch ein Blick in Tifflors Gesicht – dann drehte er sich rasch um und rannte tatsächlich davon: rannte und verschwand bald zwischen einigen Büschen.

Tifflor lachte.

Da erklang es noch einmal aus den Büschen: »Mich kannst du vielleicht davonjagen – die Wahrheit aber nicht, _Kadett Tifflor_!«

Tifflor zerbiss einen Fluch zwischen den Zähnen. Soviel zur Hoffnung, das letzte Wort zu behalten!

Bostichs stechende Augen musterten ihn spöttisch. Für den Imperator musste es eine Genugtuung sein, den Terraner derart außer Fassung zu sehen. Denn Hifields Spitzen _hatten_ getroffen; das konnte Tifflor nicht leugnen. Und er mochte sich kaum ausdenken, was Bostich mit dem Wissen anfangen würde, dass Tifflor keineswegs immer zufrieden damit war, stets nur die zweite Geige zu spielen und als Rhodans Anhängsel zu gelten. Er machte sich auf eine sarkastische Bemerkung gefasst, doch Bostich nickte ihm lediglich knapp zu. »Gehen wir weiter«, sagte der Arkonide und drehte sich um.

Zuerst war Tifflor misstrauisch. Warum sollte Bostich freiwillig darauf verzichten, eine Blöße wie die, die Hifield offenbart hatte, auszunutzen? Aber dann wurde er sich klar, dass er auch einiges gehört und gesehen hatte, was der Imperator freiwillig niemandem zeigen würde – schon gar keinem Terraner. Bostich konnte ebenso wenig daran gelegen sein, dass Tifflor an seine wunden Stellen rührte. Er pflegte sorgfältig sein Image als knallharter, gnadenloser Imperator. Das letzte, was er wollte, war, dass man ihn zweifeln sah oder gar eine _menschliche Seite_ an ihm entdeckte. Für ihn waren das nur Schwächen, die ausgenutzt werden konnten – und Tifflor hatte früher weitaus weniger Persönliches geschickt gegen ihn ausgespielt!

 _Ein psychologischer Nichtangriffspakt_ , dachte Tifflor amüsiert. Nun, warum nicht? Zumindest für den Moment.


	5. Die drei Boote

**~Kapitel 4: Die drei Boote~**

»Tja«, sagte Tifflor.

»Wunderbar«, grummelte Aktakul.

»Das wussten wir doch«, erinnerte Bostich, der als letzter herankam, herablassend.

»Es war ja vom Photon Tower aus deutlich genug zu erkennen«, stimmte Tifflor ruhig zu. Sie standen an der Böschung; vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine Flussbiegung. Ja, natürlich hatten sie es gewusst! Jetzt hatten sie ihn erreicht, den Fluss, der sich zwischen ihnen und der Maschinenstadt schlängelte – und den sie irgendwie überqueren mussten.

Der Fluss war hier gut zehn Meter breit. Auf der unmittelbar gegenüberliegenden Seite war die Flussbiegung von überhängenden Felsen gesäumt, gegen die das Wasser gischtend schlug. An dieser Stelle konnten sie also schon einmal nicht hinüber.

Bildete Tifflor es sich nur ein, oder floss das Wasser viel rascher, als es bei einem Fluss in einer solch sanften Landschaft zu erwarten war, selbst an einer engen Biegung wie dieser?

Es war ES durchaus zuzutrauen, dass es sich einen solchen Scherz erlaubte.

»Steht da nicht rum wie die Ölgötzen, hier spielt die Musik!«

Tifflor drehte sich überrascht nach links, von wo die fremde Stimme erklungen war. Ein älterer Mann, sicher an die 180 Jahre alt, saß dort am Flussufer unter einem Baum. Dem Aussehen nach hätte er aus einem guten Dutzend Völkern von Lemurerabkömmlingen stammen können, seiner Redeweise nach war er aber eindeutig Terraner. Und wichtiger: am Ufer lagen dort drei Boote. Primitive Ruderboote, wie sie auf verschiedenen galaktischen Welten als Sportgeräte verwendet wurden.

Ausgerechnet drei. Wären sie nicht auf Wanderer, wäre Tifflor jetzt misstrauisch geworden. Hier waren die Merkwürdigkeiten selbstverständlich.

»War der eben schon da?«, murmelte Tifflor leise, sodass nur seine Begleiter es hören konnten.

»Nein«, antwortete Aktakul, ohne zu zögern, mit einer Gewissheit, wie sie nur ein fotografisches Gedächtnis verschaffen konnte. Wieder einmal wurde sich Tifflor bewusst, dass er hier mit zwei ARK SUMMIA-Empfängern unterwegs war – er war in der Gruppe der einzige, der _nicht_ über ein fotografisches Gedächtnis verfügte!

Die drei Männer sahen sich kurz an und stiegen dann die paar Schritte hinab zum Ufer, hinüber zu dem Baum, unter dem der Alte saß.

»Bist du so vorlaut, _obwohl_ oder _weil_ du dem Bewusstseinspool der Superintelligenz entstammst?«, fragte Bostich, indem er sich dem Alten zuwandte. Eine für Tifflor überraschende Belustigung lag in seiner Stimme.

»Ihr wollt hinüber, was?« fragte der Alte. Bostichs Bemerkung ignorierte er, als habe er sie nicht gehört. »Der komische Typ, der vorhin hier war, hat schon so was läuten lassen.«

»Der komische Typ?« Es war wohl kaum fraglich, um wen es sich dabei gehandelt hatte, aber Tifflor erkundigte sich dennoch. Immerhin war es zumindest interessant, zu hören, in welcher Form sich ES präsentiert hatte. Denn dass der Terraner keine Ahnung hatte, wo er sich befand und dass er für eine Superintelligenz den Boten zu spielen hatte, schien auch klar. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ES so vorging.

Der Alte kratzte sich den struppig wirkenden grauen Bart. »Tja, siehst du«, sagte er nachdenklich, »das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. So richtig weiß ich gar nicht, wie er ausgesehen hat. Komisch, oder? Aber an eines kann ich mich ganz genau erinnern: Ich soll euch meine Boote geben, eines nach dem anderen. Ihr müsst nämlich einzeln hinüber, sagt er!«

Bostich machte einen drohenden Schritt nach vorn. »Wir haben nicht die Absicht, etwas derart Unsinniges zu tun«, sagte er scharf. »Wir müssen nun einmal hinüber, und wir werden zusammen gehen, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht!«

Der Alte kicherte und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das schüttere graue Haar. »O diese Jugend von heute!«

»Du wagst es?«, fuhr Bostich auf.

Zuerst verstand Tifflor Bostichs Reaktion nicht. Sicher, Bostich war mit seinen über 130 Lebensjahren und gut 90 biologischen Jahren kein Jüngling mehr, aber war das ein Grund, derart scharf zu reagieren? Dann jedoch wurde er sich darüber klar, dass der Alte den Satz auf Arkonidisch gesprochen hatte – und nur diesen einen Satz: Zuvor hatte er, ebenso wie sie alle, Interkosmo gesprochen.

»Was denn sonst?« Der Alte zuckte die Achsel und warf Bostich einen abschätzenden Blick zu. »Du willst wieder mit dem Kopf durch die Wand.«

» _Bequemlichkeit?_ Du wagst es tatsächlich, mir Bequemlichkeit vorzuwerfen?« Bostich bebte beinahe vor Zorn. »Weil ich mich gegen ein unsinniges Ansinnen wehre?«

Der Alte hatte also tatsächlich auf jenes berühmte arkonidische Sprichwort angespielt, das ursprünglich ein Zitat aus einem Werk der altarkonidischen Dramatikerin Maygra da Astol war: _O diese Jugend von heute! Immer und immer_ / _Verwechselt sie Bequemlichkeit mit Notwendigkeit._

Der Alte spuckte verächtlich zur Seite.

»Ich soll wohl einfach zurückstecken, was? Das hättest du gerne!«, schimpfte Bostich. »Aber _du_ bestimmst nicht, was notwendig oder auch nur sinnvoll ist. Bequem wäre es, deine unsinnige Forderung einfach so hinzunehmen!«

Tifflor rollte mit den Augen. Hatte Bostich nichts besseres zu tun, als sich in eine Debatte über arkonidische Philosophie verwickeln zu lassen? Freilich: Eine Kultur, deren Mentalität so stark auf den Konzepten von Pragmatismus und _notwendiger Härte_ aufgebaut war, befasste sich naturgemäß in ihrer Philosophie eingehend mit den Zusammenhängen von Pragmatismus und Ethik. Und die arkonidische Zweckethik sah mit größter Verachtung auf diejenigen herab, die sich aus Bequemlichkeit nicht darum kümmerten, was _wirklich_ notwendig war, sondern einfach den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes gingen. Verständlich, dass Bostich heftig auf den Vorwurf reagierte. Aber hier und jetzt gab es Wichtigeres!

Der Alte lachte Bostich ins Gesicht. »Mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, wie ein Kleinkind bei einem Trotzanfall!«

»Weißt du überhaupt, wen du vor dir hast, du unverschämter Wicht?«, wetterte der Imperator und drohte: »Wenn du uns die Boote nicht freiwillig gibst, nehmen wir sie uns mit Gewalt!« Er machte einige schnelle Schritte in Richtung der Boote – –

– – und prallte direkt auf eine unsichtbare Barriere, die ihn zu Boden schleuderte.

Eine mehr als klare Botschaft; die Superintelligenz ließ sich nicht in ihr offensichtlich abgekartetes Spiel pfuschen. Auch Bostichs hatte das offenbar begriffen; sein Zähneknirschen war nicht zu überhören. Er war scharlachrot im Gesicht.

Der Alte lachte schadenfroh. »Jugend von heute«, wiederholte er kichernd.

»Lakhros!«, fluchte Bostich und sprang mit wutsprühenden Augen wieder auf die Beine. Er ließ eine Schimpftirade über den Alten hereinbrechen, die es in sich hatte, aber dieser kicherte nur darüber.

»Da bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig«, seufzte Tifflor.

Der gedemütigte Bostich hätte wohl noch weiter protestiert, doch Aktakul legte dem Freund eine beschwichtigende Hand auf den Arm. »Du bist der Imperator des Kristallimperiums. Der da ist deinen Zorn doch gar nicht wert!«

Bostich schien sich etwas zu beruhigen. »Na gut«, knirschte er. »Die Superintelligenz lässt mir ja keine Wahl!«

»Treffen wir uns hinter der Flussbiegung«, schlug Aktakul vor.

~*~

Tifflor sah zu, wie Bostich ablegte und um die Flussbiegung verschwand. Der Arkonide wusste, wie es ging: er ruderte nicht, sondern benutzte die Ruder lediglich als Steuer, um sich langsam in die richtige Richtung treiben zu lassen. Hier mitten in der Biegung, wo das Wasser rasch floss und man nicht sehen konnte, wohin man fuhr, hatte es keinen Sinn, Kraft damit zu vergeuden, auf das andere Ufer zuzurudern.

Aktakul folgte; mit einem letzten humorvollen Achselzucken in Tifflors Richtung bestieg er das zweite Boot. Auch er wusste offensichtlich damit umzugehen. Als er außer Sicht war, ließ der Alte endlich Tifflor das dritte Boot besteigen.

Tifflor legte rasch ab. Es war lange her, dass er es mit einem Ruderboot zu tun gehabt hatte, aber manche Dinge verlernte man offenbar nicht; er fand sich schnell wieder zurecht. Und er hatte sich nicht getäuscht: Die Strömung war tatsächlich stärker, als in dieser Landschaft zu erwarten gewesen wäre.

»Denk dran: Immer mit der Ruhe«, rief der Alte ihm noch nach. Bevor Tifflor Gelegenheit hatte, darüber nachzudenken, war die Flussbiegung vor ihm.

Einen Augenblick später taumelte das Boot über den Rand eines kleinen Wasserfalls.

Eines Wasserfalls, den man, wäre es hier mit rechten Dingen zugegangen, von der anderen Seite der Flussbiegung hätte hören müssen. Aber das hier war Wanderer!

Das Boot bäumte sich gefährlich im schäumenden Wasser auf, als es unten ankam, und für einen Augenblick schien es, als wolle es kentern. Tifflor schaffte es, das kleine, wendige Gefährt zu stabilisieren, aber als er endlich aus der Reichweite des Falls und in ruhigeres, rasch aber gleichmäßig fließendes Gewässer kam, war er über und über nass gespritzt.

Tifflor legte sich nun sich zügig in die Ruder und steuerte auf das andere Ufer zu. Bald konnte er sehen, wo er in etwa das Ufer erreichten würde – und dort hatte bereits ein anderes Boot angelegt.

 _Nur eines!_


	6. Zwischenspiel: Aktakul

**~Kapitel 5: Zwischenspiel: Aktakul~**

Aktakul prustete, als er die Oberfläche erreichte. Noch immer hielt er die Ruder in der Hand; er hatte es geschafft, sie festzuhalten, als es ihn aus dem Boot gerissen hatte. Er sah sich um: flackerndes Halblicht, Felswände – und hinter ihm ein Vorhang aus Wasser: Er befand sich in einer kleinen Höhle hinter dem Wasserfall, der ihn überrascht hatte. Lichtflecken tanzten unregelmäßig über den moosigen Fels, reflektiert von dem Wasserfall.

Aber dort, vor ihm, lag sein Boot: es stand Wasser darin, aber nur ein wenig. Das Wasser in der Höhle war nicht tief und wurde nach hinten seichter; das Boot lag auf Grund. Er würde es leicht wieder flott bekommen. Unwahrscheinlich, dass es den Wasserfall so problemlos überstanden hatte, aber das war hier auf Wanderer alles. Konstruiert! Aktakul kam sich vor, als wäre er in die Zeit seiner ARK SUMMIA-Prüfung zurückversetzt. _Vermutlich ist das hier aber weniger tödlich_ , dachte er ironisch.

Aktakul seufzte, schob die Ruder auf den Felsabsatz, der sich an der Rückwand der Höhle entlangzog, und zog sich dann selbst hinauf. Er fröstelte. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis seine völlig durchnässte Kleidung in der klammfeuchten Atmosphäre der Höhle getrocknet war.

»Hallo, _Bras'cooi_!«

Aktakul zuckte zusammen und wäre beinahe auf dem glitschigen Fels ausgerutscht. Diese Stimme hatte er eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr gehört. Kosol!

Und wirklich, da saß er auf einem Felsvorsprung im düstersten Winkel der Höhle: Kosol da Goshuran, der hochadlige Arkonide, der sich einst dazu herabgelassen hatte, die guten Kontakte eines gewissen Aktakul zum damaligen Marionettenherrscher Bostich für das SENTENZA-Syndikat nutzbar zu machen. Schließlich hatte auch ein Marionettenimperator immer noch eine beachtliche Machtfülle, wenn es um scheinbare Belanglosigkeiten ging!

Am Ende hatte stattdessen Aktakul sich die Kontakte zur SENTENZA zunutze gemacht, und dem hochnäsigen Goshuran hatte er die Jahre der herablassenden Behandlung mehr als heimgezahlt. Trotzdem: den Mann hier wieder zu sehen, weckte unangenehme Erinnerungen.

Er sah den anderen kalt an. »Kosol.«

Kosol grinste dreckig. »Hast du gedacht, du wärst mich los? Du wirst mich nie los. Mich nicht und nicht die SENTENZA. Was dein geliebter Bostich wohl davon hält?«

Aktakul war unendlich dankbar, dass Gaumarol jetzt nicht dabei war. Allerdings – er hatte Gaumarols ebenso wie Julians Begegnungen mit der Vergangenheit miterlebt; warum fand die seine hier in der Abgeschiedenheit statt?

Die SENTENZA! Von Anfang an war er sich bewusst gewesen, auf was er sich da einließ. Es war ihm klar gewesen, dass er als Kolonialarkonide im Wissenschaftsbetrieb des Imperiums keine Chance gehabt hätte, auch nur annähernd seinen Fähigkeiten gemäß eingesetzt zu werden. Auch als Bostichs Protegé nicht. Sein alter Freund hatte zwar auf dem Kristallthron gesessen, aber er war nur eine Puppe an den Fäden der Kristallkamarilla gewesen. Nein, Aktakul hatte wirklichmächtige Freunde benötigt – und die SENTENZA war ihm gerade recht gekommen. Er war rasch aufgestiegen in der Organisation, doch die zwiespältigen Gefühle hatte er nie überwunden. Ganz gleich, was die SENTENZA vorgab zu sein – den Makel von Machenschaften, die besser nach Lepso als nach Arkon gepasst hätten, war sie seit den Zeiten Orbanaschols III. nie wieder losgeworden.

Und Aktakul steckte mittendrin.

 _Zarakh'athor!_ Das war er, dazu hatte er sich gemacht. Er hatte den höchsten Rang erreicht, den es in der SENTENZA gab. Ein Teil von ihm konnte nicht umhin, sich dafür zu schämen. Die schummrige Höhle passte recht gut dazu.

»Die SENTENZA hat dich fest im Griff, und das wird sie immer! Denkst du wirklich, du könntest dem je entkommen?«

Aktakul schnaubte. »Entkommen? Wer hat hier wohl wen im Griff, denkst du?« Er war jedoch nicht halb so selbstsicher, wie er vorgab. Zarakh'athor oder nicht – es gab keinen Weg zurück.

»Du denkst, du benutzt die SENTENZA, aber am Ende benutzt sie immer dich.« Der andere sah ihn stechend an. »Genau wie mit deinem Imperator, nicht wahr?«

»Gaumarol ist mein Freund«, quetschte Aktakul hervor.

 _Dummkopf!_ , schalt sein Logiksektor. _Nicht rechtfertigen, nicht auf Debatten einlassen! Er will dich verunsichern._

Das war Aktakul auch ohne den Extrasinn klar; es fiel ihm aber schwer, sich unbeeindruckt zu zeigen. Nervös kratzte er sich an der Schläfe, dort, wo die Raubvogeltätowierung saß. Etwas subtiler als eine Yilld-Schlange vielleicht, aber immer noch ein SENTENZA-Symbol.

»Freund?«, höhnte der Goshuran. »Du nützt ihm! Und er dir. Ein feines Arrangement habt ihr beiden da. Sei ihm nur einmal im Weg, dann ... aber das weißt du ja«, fuhr er damit fort, an Aktakuls empfindlichste Stelle zu rühren. »Und doch tut ihr so, als wärt ihr Freunde, solange ihr einander benutzen könnt. Aber was will man schon von einem _Kolonialen_ wie dir und einem Kerl aus einer belanglosen Familie wie den Bostich erwarten?«

Aktakul fühlte die alte Wut wieder in sich aufsteigen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich ähnliche Tiraden anhören musste. Ihn mochte man immerhin beleidigen, aber den Imperator? »Du weißt gar nichts, du Schnösel.« Warum konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme heiser klang? Er hatte in den vielen Jahren, bevor er zum Ka'Marentis aufgestiegen war, schlimmere Beleidigungen ertragen und sich nichts anmerken lassen. Aber manche Wunden schwärten mit der Zeit. Aktakuls Hände zitterten.

Der Goshuran lachte nur. »Gesteh es ein, du bist ein Nichts«, schmähte er. »Keine Familie, keine Tradition – kein Erbe. Du bist nicht mal ein richtiger Arkonide! Einer wie du wird nie wirklich zählen, ganz gleich, was er tut. Selbst dein belangloser Bostich ist wenigstens noch ein reiner, adliger Arkonide, wenn schon sonst nichts!«

Aktakul bebte. _Du bist kein unbedeutender Niemand im Wissenschaftsbetrieb mehr_ , erinnerte er sich. _Du bist der Ka'Marentis! Und du bist nicht irgendein hergelaufener Kolonialer. Du bist vor dem Gesetz ein reiner Arkonide, eine Manipulation deiner Daten, die Gaumarol höchstpersönlich unterstützt hat und die niemand zu hinterfragen wagt! Urengoll ist dein persönliches Lehen – eine Welt im Arkonsystem selbst, im Herzen des Imperiums. Wie viele können das schon von sich sagen?_

Dennoch konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass die alten Unsicherheiten wieder hochkamen. Er hatte es weit gebracht, ja – mit Gaumarols Hilfe und ohne sie. Und doch ...

»Belanglos? Das hättest du wohl gerne«, ging Aktakul auf den am wenigsten schmerzhaften Teil von Kosols Rede ein. »Gaumarol hat den Namen Bostich groß gemacht – wann hat denn das letzte Mal ein Goshuran etwas geleistet?«

Der Goshuran lachte abermals. »Rede dir das nur ein. Am Ende wissen wir doch alle, was _wirklich_ zählt – ich weiß es, du weißt es, und dein Bostich weiß es auch.«

 _Was wirklich zählt ..._ Aktakul fröstelte, und nicht nur aufgrund seiner nassen Kleidung. Hatte der Goshuran Recht?

Die arkonidische Aristokratie frustrierte ihn gelegentlich sehr, auch wenn er nicht umhin konnte, die alten Familien zu bewundern. Er war schließlich immer noch Arkonide! Aktakul war sich bewusst, dass seine Einstellung höchst zwiespältig war. Er glaubte an Arkon, war stolz darauf, Arkonide zu sein und wusste zugleich, dass er als Kolonialarkonide nur einen Teil des stolzen Erbes für sich beanspruchen durfte. Das nahm er den Arkongeborenen nicht übel – und trotzdem: Wo Stolz in Dünkel umschlug, wer konnte das genau sagen? Wo lag die Grenze? Er selbst zog sie aufgrund seiner Herkunft wohl etwas anders als ein Mann wie Gaumarol.

»Du hast doch keine Ahnung«, quetschte Aktakul schließlich hervor. »Der Imperator weiß eine ganze Menge Dinge, die ein Schwachkopf wie du nie begreifen wird. Zum Beispiel, worauf man wirklich ein Recht hat, stolz zu sein! Deine Herkunft? Pah, als ob du je etwas getan hättest, das deiner Familie zur Ehre gereichte! Das Größte, was du je geleistet hast, war, _mich_ in die SENTENZA zu bringen.«

Ja, er hatte die SENTENZA damals gebraucht. Er hatte jeden Vorteil gebraucht, den er bekommen konnte, nur, um überhaupt eine Chance zu haben.

Aber heute? Heute entschied _er_ , wer eine Chance im Wissenschaftsbetrieb des Imperiums erhielt. Heute hatten Kolonialarkoniden und selbst Mitglieder von Fremdvölkern die Gelegenheit, sich zu beweisen. Heute war ein _Tuglant_ Chefwissenschaftler auf Bostichs Flaggschiff, und wenn das nichts hieß ...! Ja, der Imperator war auf diesen Vorschlag eingegangen. Wenn man ihm nur zeigte, dass etwas _funktionierte_ , war er recht schnell zu überzeugen. Die Tradition des Imperiums in allen Ehren, aber worauf gründete denn diese Tradition? Nicht darauf, Titel und Namen über das pragmatische Denken zu stellen.

Dennoch ... ein Teil von Aktakul konnte nicht umhin, daran zu zweifeln. Es war derselbe Teil, der noch immer kaum glauben konnte, dass die unwahrscheinliche Freundschaft zwischen Bostich und ihm so lange unbeschadet gehalten hatte.

»Billiger Bras'cooi!«, knirschte Kosol und brach in eine Schimpftirade aus, deren Vokabular seinem Stand keineswegs angemessen war.

Aktakul hatte offenbar einen Nerv getroffen. Und es war schließlich wahr: der Dünkel des Goshuran war in keiner Weise durch Leistungen gerechtfertigt. Dass er dunkelrot anlief, war mehr als Beweis genug dafür, dass er selbst das auch wusste.

 _Er selbst? Die Spiegelung von ES!_ , mahnte der Logiksektor.

Richtig: Er durfte nicht vergessen, wo er war. Er durfte sich nicht provozieren lassen; er hatte sich schon zu lange mit Kosol aufgehalten. Aktakul ignorierte also die Tirade des Goshuran und wandte sich wieder seinem Boot zu. Es war nicht schwer, das leichte Gerät anzuheben und das darin stehende Wasser abfließen zu lassen.

»Du wagst es, mir den Rücken zuzukehren? Du vergisst deinen Platz, Bras'cooi!«

»Wer von uns ist denn Mitglied im Berlen Than? _Du_ gewiss nicht«, ließ sich Aktakul abermals zu einer Reaktion hinreißen. Der Zwölferrat war das Regierungsgremium Arkons; als Ka'Marentis war er eines der Mitglieder.

»Was für eine Scharade!«, höhnte Kosol. »Einen wie dich in den Berlen Than zu berufen – damit zeigt dein Bostich doch jedem, was man von ihm und seinem ganzen Regime zu halten hat! Er macht Arkon nichts als Schande damit!«

Aktakul rollte mit den Augen. _Erznationalisten!_ Hatte Bostich in früheren Jahren in erster Linie Probleme mit liberaleren Strömungen in der arkonidischen Gesellschaft gehabt, hatten sich in den letzten Jahrzehnten mehr und mehr Elemente hervorgetan, denen Bostich nicht nationalistisch _genug_ war. Nichts war ihnen je arkonidisch genug, als hätten sie sich etwas zu beweisen. Freilich: Wenn man sonst nichts zu bieten hatte, musste man eben auf seine Abstammung stolz sein ... und nicht darauf, ihrer würdig zu sein, wie ein _wahrer_ Arkonide. Aktakul verkniff es sich, weiter auf die Provokationen zu reagieren.

Gaumarol immerhin wusste es besser. Daran klammerte sich Aktakul, wenn ihm wieder die Befürchtung kam, dass der Goshuran womöglich Recht hatte und nichts, was er tat, eine Rolle spielte. Gaumarol hatte sich den altarkonidischen Ehrenkodex zu eigen gemacht – er legte großen Wert auf die Tradition, aber noch größeren darauf, ihr gerecht zu werden. Von Standesdünkel hatte Gaumarol nie etwas gehalten. Wenn er gelegentlich unkonventionell handelte, dann aus der Überzeugung, dass es das Beste für Arkon war. Auch wenn es sich darum handelte, offen Kolonialarkoniden zu fördern! Irgendwann würde auch der Rest des Imperiums begreifen müssen, dass das den Arkoniden der Zentralwelten und der arkonidischen Kultur nicht abträglich war – dass es Arkon stärkte, nicht schwächte.

Auch auf den terranischen Vorschlag der wissenschaftlichen Kooperation war Gaumarol ohne lange Überlegungen eingegangen. Ja, das Wort der Stunde hieß Zusammenarbeit – die gesamte Galaxis hatte es dank TRAITOR bitter nötig. Aber es war mehr als das: Der Imperator hatte in mancherlei Hinsicht umgedacht. Seine Rolle im Neuen Galaktikum zeugte davon. Es ging längst nicht mehr nur darum, dass sie eine Allianz benötigten; das war Aktakul klar. Eine bloße _Allianz_ hätte ganz anders ausgesehen; Gaumarol hätte sich viel stärker für Arkons Vorteil eingesetzt.

Arkons Vorteil. Darum ging es immer, nicht wahr?

Gaumarol war sich recht früh bewusst geworden, dass der Widerstand gegen TRAITOR ein weitaus größeres Maß an Zusammenarbeit mit sich bringen musste als die bisherigen Krisen – dass man auf alte Rivalitäten keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen konnte. _Pragmatismus ..._ Ja, blindes Befolgen einer Tradition war eines Arkoniden nicht würdig. War Gaumarol tatsächlich zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass er Arkon nicht länger auf Kosten anderer stärken konnte? War es das, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, sich für das Galaktikum einzusetzen? Die Erkenntnis, dass in diesen neuen Zeiten ein starkes Galaktikum Arkon nur nützen würde? Aktakul war nahe daran, das wirklich zu glauben.

»... wirst schon sehen, du eingebildeter Möchtegern! Dir ist es wohl zu Kopf gestiegen, dass dieser Bostich dir alle möglichen Titel zuschustert, was? Einem wie dir steht so etwas nicht zu! Am Ende bleibst du doch immer noch, was du bist – Bras'cooi, noch nicht einmal ein Essoya!«, schimpfte Kosol noch immer.

Aber Aktakul hatte endgültig genug. Er ignorierte den Goshuran, schob mit einer entschiedenen Bewegung das Boot wieder ins freie Wasser und stieg ein. Mit zügigen Schlägen ruderte er auf den Wasservorhang zu.


	7. Die andere Seite

**~Kapitel 6: Die andere Seite~**

Tifflor sprang auf den sandigen Uferstreifen und schob sein Boot neben dem anderen an Land. _Nur ein Boot._ Welchen der beiden Männer würde er antreffen?

Er stieg die Böschung hinauf, und dort, auf einem Felsen, hatte er seine Antwort: Dort saß ein hochgewachsener Arkonide in weißer Uniform.

Bostich.

Die Uniform des Arkoniden sah etwas mitgenommen aus. Schließlich war sie nicht dafür gedacht, Wildwasserfahrten zu unternehmen. Das schmutzabweisende Gewebe war hiermit deutlich überfordert.

»Imperator«, grüßte Tifflor.

Bostich hatte ihn natürlich bereits bemerkt. »Terraner.« Der Arkonide sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Nur ein Boot; nur ein Mann. Er war allein mit Bostich.

Tifflor lächelte in sich hinein. Nein, er hatte keine Sorge, dass Bostich ihm hier und heute schaden wollte, selbst wenn er noch immer den alten Hass empfand. Schließlich hatte Tifflor auch nach SEELENQUELL jahrelang im Galaktikum von Mirkandol gearbeitet, ohne dass in Abwesenheit eines gemeinsamen Feindes der persönliche Konflikt wieder aufgeflammt wäre. Auch wenn es auf beiden Seiten lediglich politisches Kalkül gewesen war, das sie davon abgehalten hatte.

Die Situation war eigentlich eindeutig; dennoch fragte Tifflor: »Aktakul ist nicht hier angekommen?«

Bostichs Blick verdüsterte sich noch, wenn das möglich war. »Nein. Er ist vor dir losgefahren?«

»Ja.«

Der Imperator sah Tifflor so böse an, als mache er ihn persönlich für das Ausbleiben des Freundes verantwortlich. »Wir sind aus einem Grund getrennt worden«, sagte er dennoch. »Und Aktakul weiß sich zu helfen.« Ein unruhiger Blick ging in Richtung Wasserfall und strafte die gelassenen Worte Lügen. Dann sah er Tifflor herausfordernd an, als wolle er ihn zum Widerspruch provozieren.

Tifflor tat ihm den Gefallen nicht. »Ja«, stimmte er zu.

»Ich hatte den Wasserfall von hier aus ständig im Blick«, fuhr Bostich fort. »Aber ich habe weder Aktakul noch dich kommen gesehen! Dich sah ich erst, als du hier am Ufer ankamst.« Abermals warf er Tifflor einen bösen Blick zu. »Dich! Und Aktakul fehlt. Ausgerechnet Aktakul!«

»Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns zuviel Sorgen machen müssen«, sagte Tifflor ruhig. Dennoch sah er jetzt ebenfalls zum Wasserfall hinüber.

» _Wir?_ «, wiederholte der Arkonide scharf. »Was geht Aktakul dich an?«

Tifflor unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Aktakul hatte also Recht gehabt – der Imperator war tatsächlich nicht erfreut über die gute Beziehung, die sein Ka'Marentis zu Tifflor entwickelt hatte. War er eifersüchtig? Besitzergreifend? Oder befürchtete er, dass Tifflor Aktakul im Sinne Terras beeinflussen könnte?

Nein. Das zumindest musste Bostich besser wissen; Aktakuls Loyalität würde er nicht in Frage stellen.

»Wir sind immerhin zu dritt hier«, erinnerte Tifflor kühl. »Und Aktakul ist ein Kollege. Das ist genug.« Weit mehr als das, doch er musste den Imperator ja nicht provozieren.

Bostich ließ das Thema fallen. »Was will die Superintelligenz?«, überlegte er laut. »Warum die Trennung? Was erwartet sie jetzt von mir?«

»Oder von uns. Oder von Aktakul«, ergänzte Tifflor. ES hatte ihnen nur bis zum Abend Zeit gegeben. Wie lange konnten sie es sich leisten, auf Aktakul zu warten?

»Halt dich zurück! Was weißt du schon?«, schnaubte Bostich herablassend.

Tifflor seufzte innerlich. »Ich habe immerhin ein paar Jahrtausende Erfahrung mehr als Ihr, nicht nur mit ES«, sagte er ruhig – und war kein bisschen überrascht, als Bostich sich daraufhin empört aufrichtete. Warum musste der Arkonide gar so streitlustig sein? Er schien im Augenblick aggressiver als je zuvor. Vielleicht war es nur die Frustration über Aktakuls Ausbleiben, die sich auf diese Weise ihre Bahn brach. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Tifflors gute Beziehung zu seinem Ka'Marentis ihm gegen den Strich ging. Aber Tifflor musste an sich halten, nicht mit gleicher Münze zurückzuzahlen. Ein offener Streit nützte niemandem.

»Bilde dir nur nichts ein!«, rief der Imperator aus und sprang auf. »Ihr kleinen Emporkömmlinge habt euch schon immer für etwas besseres gehalten! Irgendwann werden wir euch dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen.« Seine Augen funkelten beinahe bösartig; er schien an sich halten zu müssen, um nicht körperlich auf Tifflor loszugehen.

Das war eine derart überzogene Reaktion, dass Tifflor stutzte. Sicher, Bostich galt als temperamentvoll, hatte zeitweise gar als Wüterich gegolten, aber es war schon seit langem nichts mehr davon zu hören gewesen, dass er _unkontrolliert_ gewütet hätte. Und ohne Provokation hatte er sich, soweit Tifflor wusste, noch nie derart gehen lassen. Was ging hier vor?

 _Immer mit der Ruhe_ , hatte der Alte gesagt.

Und hatte Tifflor nicht selbst völlig unverhältnismäßig auf Hifields Sticheleien reagiert?

 _Einfluss von ES? Eine Art Emotiostrahlung?_

»Hör mir gefälligst zu, wenn ich mit dir rede!«, schrie Bostich mit überschlagender Stimme und tat einen weiteren Schritt auf Tifflor zu. Seine Augen tränten wieder.

Tifflor zögerte. Dann zwang er sich, einen tiefen Atemzug zu tun. Ein falsches Wort würde Bostich nur noch mehr erbosen. Schließlich sagte er: »Ich höre Euch. Verzeiht die Geistesabwesenheit.« Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, dem Arkoniden so unterwürfig zu begegnen, aber die Situation stand kurz davor, zu eskalieren. Es war an ihm, sie zu entschärfen, denn Bostich hatte offensichtlich komplett die Kontrolle verloren.

»Du und dein vorgetäuschter Respekt!«, knirschte Bostich. »Aber so seid ihr alle. Wie viele Jahrtausende lang habt ihr es nicht einmal fertiggebracht, einem Edlen die Anrede zu geben, die ihm gebührt? Keinen Respekt vor Arkon, vor dem Imperator, dem ältesten Reich der Insel ... es sei denn, man erzwingt ihn mit Waffengewalt!«

Tifflor versuchte abermals zu beschwichtigen, zu Bostich durchzudringen, doch erfolglos.

»Selbstgerechter kleiner Emporkömmling«, rief der Imperator aus und erhob die Hand, als wolle er Tifflor ohrfeigen.

Tifflor spannte die Muskeln, um den Schlag abzublocken. Es schien, als sei der offene Konflikt, den er hatte vermeiden wollen, unumgänglich.

In letzter Sekunde hielt Bostich inne. Schwer atmend ließ er die eben noch zum Schlag erhobene Hand sinken.

»Ich entschuldige mich«, sagte er rau. »Das wird nicht wieder geschehen! Ich habe mich jetzt unter Kontrolle.«

Diese Reaktion auf den eigenen Aggressionsschub sagte eigentlich alles. » _Immer mit der Ruhe_ , hat der Alte am Fluss mir nachgerufen.«

Bostich schien abermals auffahren zu wollen, beherrschte sich aber. »Ach, wirklich?«, knirschte er.

»Ihr werdet beeinflusst«, konstatierte Tifflor ruhig. Seine Erleichterung über Bostichs wiedergewonnene Selbstbeherrschung ließ er sich nicht anmerken. Ebenso wenig die Erleichterung darüber, dass er selbst die Beeinflussung rechtzeitig erkannt und deshalb beschwichtigt hatte, anstatt Bostich eine klare Grenze zu ziehen, wie es seine Instinkte verlangten. Wie leicht wäre es gewesen, dem verhassten Imperator die alleinige Schuld für die Eskalation zuzuschieben! Und wie schwer, danach wieder zu einer halbwegs vernünftigen Zusammenarbeit zu finden.

Bostich schien sich etwas zu beruhigen. Er wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und warf Tifflor einen verblüfften Blick zu. »Ja. Das ist mir eben auch klar geworden. Ich werde dem nicht nachgeben!« Seine ganze Haltung drückte wilde Entschlossenheit aus; dann wurde sein Blick skeptisch. »Spürst du ebenfalls einen Einfluss? Dein Verhalten lässt nicht darauf schließen.«

»Nicht jetzt. Aber vorhin, als wir Hifield begegnet sind.« Denn auch das war Tifflor eben bewusst geworden: Der Einfluss war nicht konstant. Mal traf er den einen, mal den anderen von ihnen. Aktakul war der einzige, den es gar nicht getroffen zu haben schien. Dafür war der Wissenschaftler jetzt verschwunden ...

Bostich schien allerdings stärker betroffen zu sein als Tifflor, jedenfalls bislang. Oder entsprach es nur dem Naturell des Imperators, dass er anfälliger für diese Art von Provokation war?

»Der respektlose terranische Kadett.« Bostichs Blick kehrte sich nach innen. »Zu dem Zeitpunkt hat, wenn mein Logiksektor Recht hat, der Einfluss auf mich nachgelassen.«

Richtig: Der Imperator hatte sich trotz Hifields Ausfällen den Arkoniden gegenüber bemerkenswert zurückhaltend gezeigt.

Bostich verzog das Gesicht zu einem sardonischen Lächeln. »Du hättest ihm eine deutlichere Lektion erteilen sollen.«

Tifflor lächelte ebenfalls. »Das war er nicht wert. Ich musste mich nur daran erinnern.« Er zögerte. »Die Wirkung scheint bei Euch abzuklingen, wenn Ihr nicht auf Widerstand stoßt. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob das auch bei mir der Fall gewesen wäre.«

Bostich nickte nachdenklich. Erneut wanderte sein Blick zum Fluss hinüber. Nur seine angespannten Muskeln und die Furchen auf seiner Stirn zeigten jetzt, dass er sich noch immer gegen den Einfluss zur Wehr setzte. »Man provoziert meine Aggressionen und meinen Stolz.« Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Und mit _man_ meine ich selbstverständlich die Superintelligenz.«

»Ich frage mich nur, was ES damit bezweckt«, sinnierte Tifflor. »Ohne Euch zu nahe treten zu wollen – ich glaube kaum, dass es ES darum geht, Euren Willen durchzusetzen.«

Bostich schnaubte; er klang beinahe belustigt. »Wohl kaum! Aber die Superintelligenz stellt uns auf die Probe. Daran dürfte kein Zweifel bestehen.«

Tifflor nickte. »Wir _sollen_ uns streiten.«

»Tun wir der Superintelligenz den Gefallen nicht.«

Tifflor nickte abermals. »Das Stichwort dürfte Selbstbeherrschung lauten – für Euch ebenso wie für Aktakul und mich.«

Bostich vollführte eine bestätigende Geste. »Das war noch nicht alles; da bin ich sicher.« Er zögerte und sah abermals auf den Wasserfall hinaus. »Wo bleibt Aktakul?«, fragte er schließlich ungeduldig. »Wir hätten uns nicht trennen sollen.«

»Wir hatten keine Wahl«, sagte Tifflor ruhig, obwohl er ebenfalls begonnen hatte, sich um den Ka'Marentis Sorgen zu machen. Wer konnte schon wissen, was hier auf Wanderer alles geschehen konnte!

In Bostichs roten Augen funkelte wieder die Wut; er hielt sich jedoch unter Kontrolle. Mit bedächtigen Bewegungen stieg er wieder auf den niedrigen Felsen, setzte sich dorthin, wo er schon zuvor gesessen hatte, und lehnte den Rücken an einen erhöhten Felsvorsprung. »Nutzen wir die Gelegenheit, etwas Sinnvolles zu besprechen. Du und Aktakul, ihr habt natürlich ebenfalls bemerkt, dass es in letzter Zeit immer schwerer wird, nach Charon durchzudringen. Aktakul sagte etwas von Statistiken? Früher oder später wird die Kolonne eine vollständige Blockade einrichten.«

Tifflor ließ sich von dem plötzlichen Themawechsel nicht aus der Fassung bringen und setzte sich ebenfalls auf den Felsen. »Der einzige Grund, warum sie es noch nicht getan haben, ist, dass sie uns bislang nicht für voll nehmen. Sie haben keine Ahnung, was wir in der Wolke tun. Aber die Zwischenfälle werden immer häufiger. Und früher oder später wird ihnen die Geduld ausgehen.«

»Dir ist klar, was das bedeutet? Charon wird dann nutzlos für uns.«

Tifflor verzog das Gesicht. »Blockade oder nicht, es ist immer noch ein sicherer Ort. Der einzige wirklich sichere in der Milchstraße. Nutzlos würde ich das nicht nennen.«

Bostich richtete sich abrupt auf und warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu. _Der Einfluss_ , dachte Tifflor. _Oder reagiert er so auf jede Kritik?_

Da beantwortete der Imperator seine Frage, indem er sich bewusst entspannte und wieder zurücklehnte, die ungewollte Irritation unterdrückte. »Zugestanden. Allerdings befinden sich dann die falschen Leute in der Wolke.«

Tiff war überrascht, dass Bostich eine solche Überlegung anstellte. Das Argument, dass die Wissenschaftler womöglich außerhalb der Wolke benötigt würden, war eindeutig von Zweckdenken geprägt. Aber dass Bostich sich Gedanken darüber machte, dass ein blockiertes Charon der richtige Aufenthaltsort für Flüchtlinge wäre? Seit wann interessierte sich Bostich für etwas, das keine strategische Bedeutung hatte?

»Es wäre immer noch möglich, das zu ändern«, überlegte Tifflor laut. »Ich weiß nicht, wie lange noch, aber jetzt ist es noch möglich.« Er war sich nicht sicher, ob man diese Möglichkeit ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen sollte – der Forschungsstützpunkt _funktionierte_ , und zwar gerade deshalb, weil er sicher war. Ein Forschungszentrum wie auf Jonathon konnte man nirgendwo sonst in der Milchstraße etablieren. Durfte man wirklich in Erwägung ziehen, es auch nur zum Teil zu evakuieren? Andererseits – was nützte ein noch so gut funktionierender und sicherer Forschungsstützpunkt, wenn die Forschungsergebnisse nicht mehr dorthin gelangten, wo sie genutzt werden konnten?

Bostich nickte überrascht. »Eine der Entscheidungen, die in nächster Zeit getroffen werden müssen.«

 _Und du bist davon überzeugt, dass du derjenige bist, der sie treffen wird_ , dachte Tifflor. _Vielleicht hast du sogar Recht damit. Würde ich mich wirklich weigern, wenn du eine Evakuierung verlangst? So oder so könnte die falsche Entscheidung fatal sein._

~*~

Das Gespräch war verstummt. Eine Weile saßen sie nebeneinander und warteten. Als das Schweigen schon beinahe unangenehm wurde, knirschte es unten am Ufer – ein drittes Boot wurde auf den Sandstreifen geschoben. Aktakul war da.

Und Bostich hatte Recht gehabt: Aktakul war nicht zu sehen gewesen, bevor er am Ufer ankam, obwohl Tifflor den Fluss im Auge behalten hatte.

Erleichtert atmete Tifflor auf. Er hatte beinahe befürchtet, dass ES sie zu lange warten ließ – dass sie gezwungen sein würden, sich zwischen Aktakul und dem Marsch in die Maschinenstadt zu entscheiden.

Jetzt kam der Arkonide die Böschung hochgestiegen.

Bostich sprang auf. »Aktakul!« rief er anklagend. »Wo warst du so lange? Ich schätze es gar nicht, wenn man mich warten lässt!«

Als habe er sich keine Sorgen um den Freund gemacht. Und als habe er nicht selbst vorhin festgestellt, dass ES sie absichtlich getrennt hatte.

»Ich freue mich auch, euch zu sehen«, versetzte Aktakul missmutig. Er war durchnässt und schien sehr schlechter Laune zu sein. Nicht verärgert, sondern eher nachdenklich, aber welches Thema auch immer es war, das ihn beschäftigte, es konnte kein angenehmes sein.

Tifflor stand jetzt ebenfalls auf.

» _Wo warst du?_ «, wiederholte Bostich scharf.

»Ich will nicht darüber reden«, wimmelte Aktakul ihn unwirsch ab.

»Was fällt dir ein! Ich fordere ...«

»Euer Erhabenheit«, unterbrach Tifflor, in einem Versuch, den Imperator daran zu erinnern, worüber sie vorhin gesprochen hatten, und so einem neuerlichen Wutausbruch zu verhindern.

Bostich machte eine herrische Handbewegung. » _Halte dich da raus, Terraner!_ «

Tifflor gab nach und verstummte. Er wollte Bostich, der offensichtlich wieder stärker beeinflusst wurde, nicht unnötig provozieren. Mit etwas Glück würde der Arkonide sich bald aus eigener Kraft wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen. Oder vielleicht konnte Aktakul den richtigen Tonfall treffen. Schließlich kannte er den Imperator besser als jeder andere und musste schon den einen oder anderen Wutanfall miterlebt haben.

Bostich machte einige drohende Schritte auf Aktakul zu. »Vergiss dich nicht, Aktakul. Du magst mein Freund sein, aber alles hat seine Grenzen.« Seine Stimme war schneidend, seine Augen stechend.

Für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wolle der Wissenschaftler sich auf einen Streit einlassen; dann wandte Aktakul den Blick ab. »Es tut mir Leid.«

»Wo warst du?«, wiederholte Bostich abermals und fasste Aktakul an den Oberarmen, als wolle er ihn schütteln.

Aktakul sah ihn müde an. »Der Wasserfall hat mich überrascht, mein Boot ist gekentert. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich es wieder flott hatte.«

»Ist das alles?« Noch immer scharf, aggressiv. Bostich schien gewillt, auf die kleinste Provokation hin abermals zu explodieren.

Aktakul sah zu Boden. Er zögerte einen Augenblick; dann schien er sich zu überwinden. »Kannst du dich an Kosol da Goshuran erinnern?«, fragte er leise.

Bostich reagierte zuerst gar nicht. Dann ließ er Aktakul abrupt los und wandte sich ab. Tifflor konnte sehen, dass er tief durchatmete. _Noch ein Beleg für die Theorie._ Als Aktakul nachgegeben hatte, hatte der Einfluss auf Bostich nachgelassen, und nun rang der Imperator um seine Selbstbeherrschung.

Aktakul jedoch hatte keine Ahnung von alledem; er sah nur Bostichs merkwürdige Reaktion. Zögernd hob er eine Hand, als wolle er Bostich an der Schulter berühren, doch dann ließ er sie wieder sinken. »Gaumarol?«, fragte er mit unsicherer Stimme.

Bostich drehte sich wieder um. »Ich habe überreagiert«, gab er zu. Sein verbissener Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass er noch immer gegen den Einfluss ankämpfte. »Du solltest wissen, was in deiner Abwesenheit deutlich geworden ist ...«


	8. Die Maschinenstadt

**~Kapitel 7: Die Maschinenstadt~**

Ein metallisch schimmerndes Gebäude erhob sich am Rand der Wiese. Jenseits davon gab es keine Pflanzen mehr. Sie hielten alle drei, als hätten sie es abgesprochen, für einen Augenblick inne. Dann betraten sie, zum ersten Mal, seit sie den Konferenzraum verlassen hatten, befestigten Boden: eine Straße, die direkt zum Zentrum der Stadt führte. Das vertraute, allgegenwärtige Summen erfüllte die Luft. Endlich: Sie hatten die Maschinenstadt erreicht.

Als sie nebeneinander durch die technisierten Straßenzüge gingen, glitt Tifflors Blick über seine Begleiter. Dann sah er an sich selbst herab. Sie sahen alle reichlich ramponiert aus! Bostichs blütenweiße Paradeuniform war am meisten in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Das Material mochte noch so schmutzabweisend sein – der Wasserfall und dann der Sumpf, auf den sie vor einer guten Stunde gestoßen waren, hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Auch Tifflors blaue LFT-Kombination und Aktakuls beigefarbene Kombi sahen nur aufgrund ihrer Farbe besser aus. Aktakul hatte einen Dreckschmierer an der Schläfe; in Bostichs kinnlangem Haar hingen einige Pflanzenfäden.

Es war ein langer Marsch gewesen: Sie waren mittlerweile fast sieben Stunden unterwegs. Auf befestigten Wegen hätte das nicht viel bedeutet; die unberührte Natur war ungleich anstrengender. Dank seines Zellaktivators fühlte sich Tifflor noch recht frisch. Eine Dusche und ein kühles Getränk hätte er allerdings nicht abgelehnt. Bostich ging es wie ihm; schließlich hatte er vor vierzig Jahren ebenfalls von ES einen Aktivator erhalten. Aktakul jedoch sah etwas erschöpft aus. Der Wissenschaftler hatte das Tempo dennoch durchgehalten und sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass der Marsch ihn mehr mitgenommen hatte als seine beiden unsterblichen Begleiter.

Die Kunstsonne stand mittlerweile tief am Abendhimmel, der sich eindrucksvoll gefärbt hatte. Die metallenen Gebäude der Maschinenstadt schimmerten im rötlichen Licht und warfen lange Schatten in die Häuserschluchten. Kuppelbauten, rechteckige, zylinderförmige und auch trichterförmige Bauten waren hier in maschineller Harmonie vereint. Als sie die erste Querstraße passierten, blieb Bostich plötzlich stehen. Tifflor drehte sich um.

»Es wird stärker«, stöhnte Bostich und presste sich beide Hände gegen die Schläfen. »Ohne meinen Logiksektor hätte ich keine Chance, dagegen anzukommen.«

Noch immer litt der Imperator am meisten unter der Emotiostrahlung. Tifflor und Aktakul blieben größtenteils unbeeinflusst. Bostich hatte unterwegs verbissen versucht, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Trotz der Bemühungen seines Extrasinns war ihm das nicht immer völlig gelungen. Den einen oder anderen Wutausbruch hatte es gegeben; eine Eskalation hatten sie jedoch mit gemeinsamer Anstrengung verhindern können.

»Es hilft nichts«, sagte Aktakul, der sich das leisten konnte. »Du wirst es aushalten müssen.«

Bostich warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu. »Das hatte ich vor.« Dann machte er sich mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck wieder auf den Weg.

~*~

»Da wären wir also«, sagte Bostich, als sie den Kuppelbau am Fuß des schlanken, über einen Kilometer hohen Turms im Zentrum der Stadt betraten. »Wurde auch Zeit!«

Abgesehen davon, dass das Physiotron nicht mehr in der Mitte stand, sah die Halle noch genauso aus wie damals, als Tifflor sie vor beinahe drei Jahrtausenden zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte: Nach wie vor war die hohe, fugenlose Kuppel bis auf einige undefinierbare Maschinen leer.

»Wir sind hier«, fuhr der Imperator fort und sah sich mit herablassendem Blick um. »Wo bleibt die Superintelligenz?«

Auf einmal konnte Tifflor die hochnäsige, ständig krittelnde, fordernde Stimme des Arkoniden und seine herablassende Art nicht mehr ertragen. »Haltet endlich mal die Klappe«, verlangte er. Dann lachte er. Warum gab er Bostich eigentlich die höfliche Anrede? Verdient hatte der Arkonide den Respekt nicht. »Niemand will dein ständiges Gemecker hören!«

Bostichs Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer Grimasse des Zorns. »Du wagst es? Entschuldige dich sofort!« Er machte einen raschen Schritt auf Tifflor zu und hob die geballten Fäuste. »Dir werde ich schon Manieren beibringen!«

Tifflor lachte ihm ins Gesicht und wich einem Fausthieb aus. Ein Tritt gegen Bostichs Schienbein brachte den Arkoniden zwar nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht, war aber überaus befriedigend. Ein unmittelbar folgender Fausthieb direkt ins arrogante Gesicht verpasste ihm ein hübsches Veilchen. Noch besser würde es sein...

Bostichs Hieb traf ihn in die Magengrube, und er krümmte sich für einen Augenblick vor Schmerz. Dann ging er mit einem unartikulierten Schrei abermals auf den Arkoniden los.

Eine unbändige Wut hatte ihn erfasst, und Bostich schien es nicht anders zu ergehen. Für einen Augenblick hatten sie sich an den Armen und rangen mit aller Kraft; dann riss Tifflor sich los. Er wich dem simplen Dagor-Griff gerade noch aus, stürzte aber zu Boden, als sein Knöchel nach einem gut gezielten Fußtritt Bostichs einknickte. Noch im Fallen versetzte er dem Arkoniden einen Hieb in die Kniekehle, der ihn ebenfalls zu Fall brachte. Für einen Augenblick war er aus Bostichs Reichweite, und er hatte eine kurze Atempause. Der blinde Zorn verflog für einen Augenblick, und Tifflor wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, wie unsinnig sie sich verhielten. Warum prügelten sich zwei Unsterbliche hier wie die Schuljungen? _Fehlt nur noch, dass wir uns an den Haaren ziehen._

Und Aktakul stand feixend daneben – ihm schien das kindische Schauspiel großen Spaß zu machen!

Tifflor besann sich auf die Lehren der Upanishad.

 _Char'imchar ... Char'gonchar._ Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken erkannte er, dass er in der Tat abermals unter einem fremden Einfluss stand, der ihn anstachelte. Er meditierte und schaffte es, ihn _beiseite zu schieben_ – gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, dass Bostich eben wieder auf die Beine kam und schon wieder dabei war, auf ihn loszugehen. »Halt!«, rief er und verstärkte die Dringlichkeit der Aufforderung durch Char'gonchar.

Doch Bostich hielt nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil inne, bevor er die Fäuste wieder hob. Seine Selbstbeherrschung musste nach der langen Zeit unter dem Einfluss der Emotiostrahlung deutlich geschwächt sein. Und alles Charisma der Welt half nicht, einen Mann zu beeinflussen, der nicht die Kontrolle über sich selbst hatte; das wusste Tifflor aus Erfahrung. Char'gonchar war eine beeindruckende Fähigkeit, war aber nichts im Vergleich mit der Macht eines Suggestors oder gar Hypnos, der den Geist eines anderen Wesens direkt psionisch beeinflussen konnte. Nein, wenn man überhaupt noch zu Bostich durchdringen konnte, dann nicht auf diese Weise.

Mit den Fähigkeiten eines Ewigen Kriegers sollte es ihm nicht schwer fallen, den Imperator körperlich zu überwältigen – jedenfalls, solange er bei klarem Verstand war und nicht wie ein kleiner Junge bei einer Schulhofkeilerei blind um sich schlug! Aber was dann?

Immerhin hatte trotz aller Wut keiner von ihnen auch nur daran gedacht, die Waffe zu ziehen. Tifflor wurde im Nachhinein noch heiß und kalt, als er daran dachte.

»Halt«, wiederholte er und schob sich langsam auf die Knie. »Es ist nicht nötig, dass wir kämpfen.« Plötzlich hatte er eine Eingebung. »Ich ergebe mich.« Obwohl alle seine Instinkte dagegen anschrieen, stand er nicht auf, sondern blieb auf den Knien und breitete die Arme aus.

Bostich stand über ihm, schwer atmend, die Fäuste geballt – aber er schlug nicht zu, er hielt still. Schließlich ließ er die Fäuste sinken.

»Terraner«, sagte er, seine Stimme rau. »Was geschieht hier mit uns?« Seine Augen waren immer noch wild, aber sie hatten aufgehört zu tränen. Tifflor konnte sehen, dass er sich mit aller Kraft unter Kontrolle hielt. Bostich tat einen Schritt nach vorn und legte Tifflor die Hand auf die Schulter; sein Griff war hart, als wolle er sich festhalten.

»Beeindruckend«, sagte der Arkonide, mühsam beherrscht. »Du hast dich tatsächlich völlig unter Kontrolle; ich schaffe es gerade, nicht zuzuschlagen.« Etwas, das Bostich unter normalen Umständen wohl kaum zugegeben hätte!

Tifflor lächelte. Es war tatsächlich so etwas wie Selbstironie in der Stimme des Imperators. Er schien aus Tifflors Beherrschung selbst Kraft zu beziehen. »Ich bin Ewiger Krieger, wie Ihr wisst«, gab er zurück. »Aber beinahe hätte mir das auch nichts genutzt – ich hatte völlig die Kontrolle verloren, und was nützt eine Fähigkeit, wenn man gar nicht auf die Idee kommt, sie anzuwenden?«

Sie nickten sich in stillem Einverständnis zu.

»Oh, wie rührend!«, durchbrach Aktakuls Stimme den Frieden. »Sieht so die neue arkonidisch-terranische Zusammenarbeit aus? Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte!«

Tifflor musste an sich halten, um nicht aufzuspringen, und Bostichs Muskeln spannten sich ebenfalls. Seine Hand verkrampfte sich auf Tifflors Schulter; der Imperator schien sich mit aller Gewalt zusammenzureißen. Vielleicht überließ er sogar dem Logiksektor die Kontrolle über seinen Körper – das war möglich, wie Tifflor von Atlan wusste. _Immer mit der Ruhe_ , schossen die Worte des Alten am Fluss durch Tifflors Kopf. Nur nicht provozieren lassen!

»Keine Illusionen, Terraner«, höhnte Aktakul weiter. »Nettes Einverständnis, das ihr beiden da habt, aber am Ende bist doch du es, der zurücksteckt. Am Ende ist immer er es, der dich benutzt!« Er wandte sich Bostich zu; seine Augen blitzten. »Wie er es immer tut!«

»Das sagt mir der Richtige!« Bostich machte eine Bewegung, als wolle er einen Schritt auf Aktakul zu machen. Doch dann ließ er Tifflors Schulter doch nicht los und blieb, wo er war.

Hatte Aktakul Recht? Vielleicht. _Char'gonchar_ ... Tifflor schaffte es, die Ruhe zu bewahren. Es spielte keine Rolle, ob Bostich hier einen kleinen Sieg davontrug. Niemand konnte davon profitieren, wenn Tifflor sich provozieren ließ.

»Meinst du, das weiß ich nicht? Wir wissen es doch beide«, knurrte Aktakul. Es klang, als entlade sich hier eine Bitterkeit, die sich in langer Zeit angestaut hatte – aber wie viel Wahrheit steckte darin? Tifflor konnte es nicht wissen. »Sparen wir uns die Fassade der Freundschaft. Geben wir es zu: wir haben einander immer benutzt! Als hätte ich es je wagen können, dir etwas anderes zu geben als Freundschaft, ob vorgeheuchelt oder nicht! Und alles, was ich dir gab, hast du mir vergolten – du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich dir _noch nützlicher_ wurde.«

Abrupt ließ Bostich Tifflors Schulter nun doch los und tat einen zornigen Schritt auf Aktakul zu. »Freundschaft oder nicht, geheuchelt oder nicht, was du mir schuldest, ist _Treue_ «, zischte er. »Ich bin dein Imperator – ich habe das Recht, dich zu benutzen! Und du hast die Pflicht, dich benutzen zu _lassen_. Also erspar mir das Gejammer!«

»Gejammer? Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Ich spreche nur endlich die Wahrheit aus! Wir sind keine Freunde – wir waren es nie. Alles, was da je war, war _gegenseitiger Nutzen_. Warum sonst sollte ich mich wohl mit deinem Größenwahn abfinden?«

Täuschte sich Tifflor, oder zuckte Bostich tatsächlich zusammen, als habe der Freund ihn ins Gesicht geschlagen?

»Du vergisst dich, Ka'Marentis.« Bostich hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Seine Stimme war heiser und gefährlich leise. Doch da war mehr als nur Zorn in seiner Haltung und in seinen Augen. Freilich – hier ging es auch um eine Freundschaft, die immerhin schon beinahe ein ganzes Leben gehalten hatte. »Was du bist, bist du von meinen Gnaden, und weder dein Rang noch deine Person spielt irgendeine Rolle, wenn es um meine Befehle geht. Hast du das verstanden?« Bostichs Stirnader pulsierte.

Aktakul ignorierte Bostichs scharfe Worte. »Pah! Ich habe noch nicht einmal angefangen! Ich werde dir ...!«

Bostich unterbrach ihn. »Auf die Knie«, forderte er heiser. »Sofort!«

Für einen Augenblick standen sich die beiden ungleichen Arkoniden gegenüber, die Fäuste erhoben. Tifflor erwartete, dass sie jeden Augenblick aufeinander losgehen würden. Aktakul machte jedenfalls keine Anstalten, nachzugeben, und Bostichs Selbstbeherrschung war zwar unter den Umständen beachtlich, aber sie hatte ihre Grenzen. Er würde Aktakul nicht so einfach davonkommen lassen.

»Du wirst jetzt niederknien und deinem Imperator den Respekt erweisen, der ihm zusteht«, fuhr Bostich mit beängstigend ruhiger Stimme fort.

Aktakul starrte Bostich widerspenstig an.

»Du bist Arkonide. Du stehst in der zwanzigtausendjährigen Tradition des Imperiums. Du weißt, worauf sich unser Stolz gründet, und was wir tun, um seiner würdig zu sein. Es spielt keine Rolle, wessen Freund oder Feind du bist, oder welche persönlichen Gefühle du sonst hegst. Du weißt, was du dem Imperium schuldest – einfach nur dadurch, dass du Arkonide bist. _Und du wirst dich jetzt entsprechend verhalten._ « Bostichs Stimme war eindringlich, beinahe hypnotisch. Tifflor war beeindruckt.

In Aktakuls Gesicht arbeitete es. Er strich sich mit der Hand über den kahlen Schädel, kratzte sich nervös an der Schläfe. »Verdammt«, flüsterte er schließlich. Mit einem Mal schien der Zorn, der vorher aus jeder Geste, jedem Wort gesprochen hatte, wie weggewaschen. »Verdammt. Du hast ja Recht. Ich entschuldige mich.« Und kniete nieder, wie gefordert – kniete vor seinem Imperator nieder und legte die Fingerspitzen in der althergebrachten Demutsgeste vor die Augen.

Es war, als wiche ein körperlicher Druck von ihm: Tifflor spürte, wie er wankte, als der mentale Einfluss schlagartig erlosch. Ein kurzer Blick zeigte ihm, dass es den beiden Arkoniden nicht anders erging. Er ließ sich aus seiner knienden Haltung zurücksinken, sodass er auf den Fersen saß. Aktakul tat dasselbe, und auch Bostich, der eben noch aufrecht und mit zornig geballten Fäusten dagestanden hatte, ließ sich zu Boden sinken, als könnten die Beine ihn nicht länger halten.

Dann klärte sich Tifflors Geist vollständig, und er wurde sich in vollem Umfang bewusst, was hier in den letzten Stunden geschehen war – was sie zueinander und übereinander gesagt hatten, wie allzu leicht das Pulverfass ihrer persönlichen und politischen Beziehungen explodiert war.

Schweigend sahen sich die drei Männer an, die nun alle drei mitten in der Physiotronhalle saßen.

Nach einem kurzen Moment wandte Tifflor den Blick ab; sie mussten alle drei jetzt erst einmal mit sich selbst ins Reine kommen. Das Ganze war ein Desaster; sie hatten _zu viel_ von einander gesehen. Würden die stolzen Arkoniden das verwinden? Konnte er es? Eines war klar: Ihre Beziehung zueinander hatte sich unwiderruflich geändert. Die Frage war nur, _wie_.

Tifflor und Bostich hatten zwar schon lange aufgehört, sich gegenseitig zu demütigen, doch unter aller Tünche diplomatischen Verhaltens hatte noch immer der alte Konflikt geschwelt. Auch wenn die Zeiten sich geändert hatten und sie die alten Rechnungen nicht mehr begleichen konnten. Die Verhältnisse mochten sich wieder ändern – und ES hatte ihnen durch die Einblicke in die Vergangenheit des anderen neue Munition gegeben.

Nein. Nein, daran glaubte Tifflor nicht mehr. Wer einmal so weit den Stolz hinuntergeschluckt hatte, wie er es getan hatte, um Bostich über den Einfluss der Emotiostrahlung hinweg zu helfen, begab sich nicht wieder auf das Niveau des alten Kleinkriegs. Und wer es einmal geschafft hatte, sich auf den ehemaligen Feind zu stützen und aus dessen Selbstbeherrschung selbst Kraft zu beziehen, wie Bostich es getan hatte, wusste es ebenfalls besser.

Dennoch: ES' Emotiostrahlung hatte Unsicherheiten und Ängste zum Vorschein gebracht, die keiner von ihnen bloßgelegt haben wollte.

Aktakuls prekäre Freundschaft mit Bostich, der er offensichtlich nicht zu vertrauen wagte ... Sie war jetzt wohl nicht mehr so einfach zu kitten. Nach Aktakuls Ausbruch konnten die beiden Arkoniden nicht länger so tun, als wüssten sie nicht, dass sie sich gegenseitig benutzten.

Bostichs bekannte Minderwertigkeitskomplexe Terra gegenüber, aber auch seine unerwarteten Zweifel, was die eigene Herrschaft und die eigenen Maßnahmen anging – die Frage, was wirklich notwendig war ...

Und nicht zuletzt Tifflors eigenes gespanntes Verhältnis zu Rhodan und das demütigende Gefühl, vielleicht aus gutem Grund immer nur in zweiter Reihe zu stehen.

Schließlich wurde Tifflor von Bostichs herausfordernder Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. »Aktakul«, sagte er nur. Aber dieses eine Wort war mehr als genug.

Aktakul wagte es nicht, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. »Es tut mir Leid.«

Bostich setzte zu einer Erwiderung an; da ertönte plötzlich ein lautes Lachen. Tifflor hätte sich die Ohren zugehalten, doch so ohrenbetäubend es schien – er wusste, dass es nur auf mentaler Ebene erklang.

Und in der Tat: In der Mitte der Halle entstand plötzlich ein Lichtpunkt, der sich zu einer riesigen, leuchtenden Energiekugel ausdehnte. _ES!_ Nein, eine Projektion von ES, korrigierte sich Tifflor sofort.

Bostich sprang auf; Tifflor und Aktakul taten es ihm nach.

In Tifflors Knöchel pochte es, als er den Fuß aufsetzte. _Verstaucht_ , dachte er. Er glitt in eine leichte Meditation und schob die Irritation beiseite.

 _Nicht schlecht, nicht schlecht_ , kicherte ES. _Ihr wart eine amüsante kleine Gesellschaft! Wirklich schade, dass ich nicht selbst bei euch sein konnte!_

»Und der Sinn der ganzen Aktion?«, fragte Bostich gepresst. »Du hast uns viel abverlangt und viel gekostet. War es das wert?«

»War es das wert, nur um deine Langeweile zu bekämpfen?«, fiel Tifflor ein, schärfer, als er beabsichtigt hatte. »Deine Spiele sind von der Seite der Spielfiguren aus nicht halb so amüsant!«

ES lachte abermals. _Nicht so indigniert, mein junger Freund! Auch ein Spiel hat seinen Sinn und seinen Zweck. Und du, Arkonide – hast du nicht selbst danach verlangt? Erinnere dich an deine eigenen Worte!_

Tifflor sah Bostich verblüfft an. Er konnte sehen, dass Aktakul dasselbe tat. Was hatte Bostich zu ES gesagt – und bei welcher Gelegenheit? Hatte der Imperator in jüngster Zeit etwa Kontakt zu ES gehabt?

 _Und schließlich_ , wandte sich das Geistwesen wieder an alle drei Männer, _habt ihr ja eine gute Partie abgeliefert, alle zusammen! War nicht ganz leicht, was?_ Abermals ein Kichern. _Aber ich wusste, dass ihr es könnt._

 _Es_. Was auch immer »es« sein mochte. Sich beherrschen, möglicherweise, trotz der übergroßen Provokation. Über den eigenen Schatten springen. Ja, sie hatten es geschafft, am Ende, die Streitigkeiten trotz der Anstachelung zu überwinden – aber um welchen Preis?

Das schien das Geistwesen aber nicht zu kümmern; im Gegenteil: ES schien sich über die ganze Scharade köstlich zu amüsieren.

 _Nun_ , fuhr ES fort, _du hattest einen Wunsch, Arkonide! Ich werde ihn dir erfüllen, ich gebe dir, was du willst. Du hast die Prüfung bestanden! Und warum auch nicht? Nur schade, dass ich nicht dabei sein kann, um zu sehen, was du damit machst._

Tifflor hatte das Gefühl, den Faden verloren zu haben. Er hatte keine Ahnung, worauf sich das Geistwesen bezog. Aktakul schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Bostich dagegen starrte die Energiekugel atemlos an, einen beinahe gierigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Beinahe, denn die Gier war durch etwas anderes überlagert. Hoffnung? Furcht? Etwas zwischen beiden vielleicht.

ES kicherte abermals. _Willst du nach dem, was hier geschehen ist, immer noch dasselbe? Wähle gut!_

Das klang, als habe ES eine Spitze verteilt. Tifflor war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Anspielung richtig deutete. Andererseits ... es lag nahe, nicht wahr?

Bostich antwortete nicht. Er starrte noch immer wie gebannt in das Licht. ES lachte wieder. _Du machst mir Spaß, alter Freund. So oder so, du wirst dich entscheiden müssen!_ Und aus der Energiekugel löste sich ein kleineres Lichtgebilde, das Tifflor bald als miniaturisierte Spiralgalaxis erkannte. _Denke an das, was ich dir gesagt habe! Das ist meine letzte Gabe. Danach seid ihr auf euch allein gestellt._

Die Spirale kreiste langsam um sich selbst und begann dann, sich in ein zylindrisches, transparentes Gefäß hineinzuschrauben, das plötzlich unter ihr schwebte. Als sie sich vollständig hineingedreht hatte, schwebte das Gefäß auf Bostich zu, der es vorsichtig und beinahe scheu ergriff.

 _Wenn du es öffnest, wird der Aktivator den Empfänger finden, den du bestimmst_ , verkündete ES' Stimme.

Also doch! Ein Zellaktivator. ES ging tatsächlich auf Bostichs Wunsch ein. Allerdings ...

»Ich dachte, Lotho Keraete hätte die verbliebenen zwei Aktivatoren«, murmelte Tifflor.

ES lachte erneut. _Denkst du wirklich, ich könnte nicht darauf zugreifen?_ , kicherte die mentale Stimme. _Aber dieser hier gehört nicht dazu. Er ist nach dem Tod seines Trägers zu mir zurückgekehrt und bei mir geblieben, bis ich ihn in dieser Spiegelung deponiert habe._

 _Myles Kantor!_ ES sprach von Myles Kantor. Dessen Aktivator war also nicht mit seinem Körper in der Sonne verglüht, sondern hatte seinen Weg zurück zu ES gefunden. Und jetzt ...

Warum? – Nun, Tifflor war sich immer noch nicht sicher, warum der Imperator selbst vor gut 45 Jahren von ES einen Aktivator erhalten hatte. Das Geistwesen blieb in dieser Hinsicht undurchschaubar.

 _Genug!_

Ein schmerzhafter psionischer Schlag – das mentale Äquivalent eines wahrhaft ohrenbetäubenden Knalls – ließ ihn zusammenzucken, und Tifflor wurde schwarz vor Augen.


	9. Das Licht

**~Kapitel 8: Das Licht~**

Tifflor richtete sich stöhnend auf und rieb sich die Hand übers Gesicht. Sein Blick fiel aus dem Fenster auf die charakteristischen steil abfallenden Felswände des Karom: Sie waren wieder in Photon-City, der Stadt der neun Berge, wieder in dem Besprechungsraum im Photon Tower, in dem alles angefangen hatte. Jona stand noch immer tief am morgendlichen Himmel, und ein Blick auf die an der Wand angebrachte ornamentale Uhr zeigte, dass sie allenfalls ein paar Minuten oder gar nur Sekunden weg gewesen waren. Oder waren sie die ganze Zeit hier gewesen? Auch sein Armbandchronometer zeigte die erlebten Stunden nicht mehr an. Waren sie tatsächlich auf Wanderer gewesen, oder war es nur eine Halluzination gewesen?

Müßige Fragen.

Jedenfalls fühlte sich Tifflor körperlich so fit und ausgeruht, als wäre er nicht gerade sieben Stunden auf den Beinen gewesen. Auch das Pochen im Knöchel, den er sich bei der Prügelei mit Bostich – einen _Kampf_ mochte er das nicht nennen – verstaucht hatte, war verschwunden.

Tifflor wandte sich den beiden Arkoniden zu. Beide saßen dort, wo sie auch zu Beginn gesessen hatten. Bostichs Uniform war wieder blütenweiß und rein, das Veilchen, das gerade begonnen hatte, sich zu entwickeln, verschwunden. Aktakul, der zuletzt reichlich erschöpft gewirkt hatte, sah wieder frisch aus. Alles war wie zuvor. Nur Bostich hielt noch immer ein transparentes Gefäß in den Händen. Darin befand sich – ja, was eigentlich? In welcher Form war der Zellaktivatorchip hier konserviert? Was Tifflor sah, war Licht, das sich unendlich schnell im Kreis bewegte – oder stillstand. Eins von beiden. Vielleicht beides. Ein paar Augenblicke, dann musste Tifflor den Blick abwenden; es war, als habe er etwas erblickt, das nicht für menschliche Augen gemacht war. Bostich dagegen starrte noch immer staunend das Gefäß an, als könne er es nicht glauben, dass es tatsächlich in seinem Besitz war. _Einmal Unsterblichkeit_ , nach Bostichs Gutdünken zu verleihen.

Aktakul wandte sich peinlich berührt ab. Natürlich: Der Wissenschaftler wusste nur zu gut, dass jede Entschuldigung, die er jetzt vorbrachte, wie ein Betteln um den Aktivator klingen musste.

Bostich atmete tief durch. »Aktakul.«

Mit betretenem Gesichtsausdruck drehte Aktakul sich wieder zu ihm um. Er sagte nichts. Was hätte er auch sagen können?

Tifflor ertappte sich dabei, wie er den Atem anhielt. Was würde Bostich tun?

Bostich sah Aktakul grimmig an, schüttelte den Kopf und warf dann Tifflor einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. »Terraner, du bist Zeuge«, sagte er. Er tat es tatsächlich, trotz allem: Mit einer energischen Handbewegung öffnete er den Behälter.

Die miniaturisierte Galaxienspirale, die sie auf Wanderer gesehen hatten, schraubte sich mit irrwitziger Geschwindigkeit wieder aus dem kleinen Gefäß heraus. Sie dehnte sich aus, umfasste den ganzen Raum – nur um wieder zusammenzuschrumpfen. Als handtellergroßer Lichtpunkt schoss sie ein paar mal durch den Raum wie ein riesiges Insekt: von Wand zu Wand, hin und her, Lichtspuren hinterlassend wie ein Glühkäfer. Einen Augenblick lang drehte sie sich ruhig in der Mitte des Raumes. Schließlich schoss die Spirale vor, schneller als je zuvor, wie eine Gewehrkugel, wie ein Strahlerschuss, und _schlug ein_ : direkt in die Schulter Aktakuls, der aufschrie – vor Schreck oder vor Schmerz, das war nicht erkennbar.

Noch einmal war ES' mentale Stimme zu hören, die Aktakul ansprach: _Arkonide, ich sage dir, was ich ähnlich schon einmal einem Arkoniden gesagt habe:_ Das Geschenk ist nicht ganz selbstlos, da auch meine Existenz vom Widerstand eines Mannes abhängt, der die Waffe erfunden hat. _Was du auch bisher geleistet hast, es wird noch viel mehr von dir verlangt werden. Du hast geschaffen und bewahrt; nun zerstörst du, und musst noch viel mehr zerstören. Du meinst, es steht schlimm um die Öde Insel? Es hat gerade erst angefangen._

Was für eine Ankündigung! ES schien also doch nicht nur Bostichs Wunsch erfüllt zu haben. Das Geistwesen hatte offenbar eigene Pläne mit dem Wissenschaftler. Und wenn Bostich sich anders entschieden hätte? Tifflor war sich sicher, dass ES vorgesorgt hatte. _Wie damals mit den Antis ..._ Tifflor schüttelte die Erinnerung ab.

Aktakul sah völlig überwältigt aus. Er fasste sich an die Schulter, als könne er nicht glauben, was gerade geschehen war. Fassungslos sah er Bostich an. »Nach alledem?«

Es war bezeichnend, fand Tifflor, dass das das erste war, was er ansprach.

Bostich verzog das Gesicht zu etwas, das kein Lächeln war, auch wenn es beinahe wie eines aussah – es war zu scharf, zu schneidend. »Mit einem hattest du Recht«, sagte er kühl. »Du nützt mir.« Er warf Tifflor einen herausfordernden Blick zu, als wolle er sagen: _Wage es nicht, Einwände zu haben, Terraner!_

Einwände? Nein, Tifflor hatte keine. Wenn jemand den Aktivator verdient hatte, dann war es Aktakul. Ohne Aktakul kein Kristallschirm und keine VRITRA. Und noch viel mehr: Ohne Aktakul kein Jonathon, denn Tifflor bezweifelte stark, dass ein anderer – gleich, ob Arkonide, Terraner oder sonstiger Galaktiker – dieselbe Integrationswirkung hervorbringen hätte können. Aktakul war nicht nur als Wissenschaftler eine Koryphäe; auch was das Wissenschaftsmanagement und die interkulturelle Zusammenarbeit anging, hatte er sich als unschätzbar erwiesen. Das Galaktikum brauchte Aktakul! Soweit stimmten Tifflor und Bostich jedenfalls überein.

»So oder so«, fuhr Bostich fort, »Arkon braucht dich. _Daran_ hat sich nichts geändert. Und das wird es auch nicht, solange du mir keinen Grund gibst, an deiner Loyalität zu zweifeln. Sieh dich vor!«

Aktakul senkte betroffen den Blick. »Es tut mir Leid.«

»Nein«, sagte Bostich, sanfter, als sein Gesichtsausdruck und seine harten Worte erwarten ließen. Der Kontrast war, gelinde gesagt, beunruhigend. Tifflor wusste nicht recht, was er davon zu halten hatte. »Du hattest keine Kontrolle über dich.«

Aktakul sah ihn müde an. »Du weißt, dass es so simpel nicht ist.«

Es wäre sicher einfacher für ihn gewesen, den Ausweg zu nehmen, den Bostich ihm anbot – aber Tifflor hatte das verdächtige Gefühl, dass hier unter der Oberfläche viel mehr ablief, als er sehen konnte. Stellte Bostich Aktakul auf die Probe? Er konnte es nicht wissen. Sicher war er sich aber, dass Bostich eben ES' letzte Prüfung bestanden hatte.

»Wir haben viel zu bereden«, sagte Bostich schließlich. »Aber nicht jetzt; nicht hier. Heute Abend und in Ruhe. Jetzt haben wir Arbeit zu erledigen.« Er wandte sich der holografischen Darstellung zu, die noch immer unverändert über dem Konferenztisch schwebte. »Wo waren wir?«

Und damit ging er wieder zur Tagesordnung über, als sei nichts außergewöhnliches geschehen – als hätten die letzten zehn Minuten nicht viele Stunden gedauert, als hätten sie ihn nicht eine Freundschaft gekostet, die ihm, wenn man der allgemeinen Einschätzung glauben durfte, teuer war.


	10. Zwischenspiel – Aktakul

**~Kapitel 9: Zwischenspiel – Aktakul~**

Aktakul stand vor dem Schott, das zu den Privaträumen des Imperators führte, und atmete tief durch. Bostich hatte ihn aufgefordert, zu ihm zu kommen. Was es noch zu sagen gab, wusste der Wissenschaftler allerdings nicht. Er hatte sich von dem mentalen Einfluss der Superintelligenz hinreißen lassen, und der Preis war hoch. Gaumarol – sein alter Freund, sein bester Freund, den er mit seinen harschen Worten mehr als nur vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte ... Nein, nicht _Gaumarol_ : Er durfte für Aktakul jetzt nur noch _der Imperator_ sein; für alles andere war es zu spät. Aktakul zitterte – nicht vor Angst; der Zhdopanthi hatte bereits klar gemacht, dass er ihn brauchte. So sehr, dass er ihm selbst jetzt noch den Zellaktivator gegeben hatte. Aber dennoch – Aktakul fröstelte, zitterte unkontrolliert.

Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, dann betätigte er den Türmelder. Das Schott öffnete sich unverzüglich: die Positronik war offenbar instruiert worden, ihn einzulassen. Zögernd betrat Aktakul Bostichs Räume.

Dies war nicht Bostichs eigenes Schiff. Er war lediglich Gast auf dem Raumer, und er hatte sich offenbar nicht die Mühe gemacht, die hiesigen Räumlichkeiten standesgemäß ausstatten zu lassen. Das Quartier war schlicht, die karge Einrichtung eines Schlachtschiffs durch keinerlei Luxusgegenstände veredelt. Aktakul wusste, dass Bostich nichts unüberlegt tat; wenn er hier auf jeglichen Prunk verzichtete, steckte eine Absicht dahinter.

Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, solche Überlegungen anzustellen. Er trat weiter in den Raum. Bostich kam gerade aus dem Nebenraum herein. Ein paar Schritte gingen die beiden aufeinander zu, dann blieben sie wie in stillem Einvernehmen stehen, mehrere Meter getrennt. _Symbolisch_ , dachte Aktakul. Er zitterte noch immer.

Schweigend sahen die beiden einander an, eine lange Zeit. Schließlich brach Aktakul das Schweigen. »Es tut mir Leid«, wiederholte er.

Bostich verzog das Gesicht. »Hör endlich damit auf«, sagte er unwirsch. »Es nützt nichts, sich zu entschuldigen. Die Worte sind gesprochen und können nicht zurückgenommen werden.«

Aktakul sah zu Boden und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, um das Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er hatte es gewusst. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen waren wahr geworden. Er selbst hatte sie wahr gemacht. Er selbst hatte durch seine Paranoia die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen zerstört, sie auf das reduziert, was sie bislang nur in seinen Ängsten gewesen war: eine bloße Nutzgemeinschaft. Vielleicht hätte er die Zweifel nie überwunden, doch Aktakul hätte sie der jetzigen Gewissheit jederzeit vorgezogen.

»Sei kein Narr«, durchbrach Bostichs Stimme die Stille. Er klang erstaunlich sanft, nicht wie ein Mann, der sich in seinem Freund getäuscht hat. Nicht wie ein Imperator, der einen Mann weiterhin benutzen muss, der nicht mehr sein Freund ist. Aktakul sah auf. Was er in Gaumarols Augen erblickte, war nicht, was er erwartet hatte.

»Mir gefällt nicht, was du gesagt hast«, fuhr Bostich fort. »Auch du hast nicht das Recht, so mit deinem Imperator zu sprechen! Aber du warst zu bitter, alter Freund. Denn wärst du nicht mein Freund, würde es dir nichts _ausmachen_ , dies für eine reine Zweckgemeinschaft zu halten.«

Eine wilde Hoffnung brandete in Aktakul auf. Er bemühte sich, sie niederzuhalten. Zögernd versuchte er ein Lächeln. »Ich wollte nie –«

»Es gibt gute Gründe, warum es heißt, ein Imperator habe keine Freunde.« Bostich klang selbst beinahe ein wenig bitter.

Aktakul zitterte schon wieder. Diesmal aber war es ein Vorgefühl, das ihn beben ließ. »Aber es ist es wert.« Das war es; das war es immer gewesen. Alle Zweifel, alle Sorgen – es war es _wert_ , diesen Mann seinen Freund nennen zu dürfen.

Bostich kam auf ihn zu. Unsicher sah Aktakul ihm entgegen. Der Imperator machte nicht halt, bis er dicht vor ihm stand. Für einen Augenblick hielt er inne; mit einer abrupten Bewegung legte er dann die Rechte auf Aktakuls Schulter. Er nickte ihm zu.

Mehr gab der Imperator nicht von sich preis. Mehr war nicht nötig.

Etwas in Aktakul begann, sich zu lösen.

»Gaumarol«, sagte er leise.

»Aktakul«, erwiderte Bostich. Es war ein Lächeln in seiner Stimme, und Aktakuls Zittern hörte endlich auf. Es würde alles gut werden.


	11. Botschaften

**~Kapitel 10: Botschaften~**

Das Holo erlosch. Tifflor starrte noch eine ganze Weile in den leeren Raum, in dem sich die Projektion der Geheimnachricht aus dem Solsystem befunden hatte. Er konnte es kaum glauben: Lotho Keraete im Solsystem? Ein Angebot an die Terraner, in den Fernen Stätten von ES eine neue Heimat zu finden? Der Bote der Superintelligenz war mit einem geheimnisvollen Transportgerät, einer so genannten Teletrans-Weiche, im Solsystem aufgetaucht und hatte den Bürgern der LFT eine Evakuierung angeboten. Nur ihnen! Was zum Teufel ging zuhause vor sich? Und was hatte Perry Rhodan bewogen, von seinem unbekannten Aufenthaltsort aus eine Botschaft an die Terraner zu senden, die dieses Vorgehen guthieß?

Und all das, während hier auf Jonathon eine ganz andere Begegnung mit ES stattgefunden hatte. Tifflor erinnerte sich an ES' Worte: _Das ist meine letzte Gabe._ Das Geistwesen schien tatsächlich die Milchstraße aufgegeben zu haben.

Mechanisch löschte er den Speicherkristall, den ihm Homer G. Adams auf geheimem Weg hatte überbringen lassen – der Wirtschaftsminister hatte im Solsystem während Reginald Bulls Abwesenheit die Verantwortung übernommen. Das sichere Lesegerät formatierte automatisch den Zwischenspeicher und beseitigte alle Spuren der Information.

Tifflor mochte sich gar nicht ausdenken, was geschehen würde, wenn diese Nachrichten allgemein bekannt wurden. Was würden all die sagen, die keine Chance hatten, die Weiche rechtzeitig zu erreichen, bevor sie sich am 13. November wieder schloss? Was diejenigen, die keine LFT-Bürger waren und somit von dem Angebot ausgeschlossen waren? Die Arkoniden, Akonen und Springer, alle anderen Galaktiker? Würde die Nachricht die arkonidisch-terranische Kooperation auf Jonathon sprengen? Wie würde Aktakul reagieren, wie Bostich?

Nicht zuletzt ging es um die Moral der Wissenschaftler, die hier ihr Bestes gaben, um der Milchstraße zu helfen. Sie würden kaum dadurch motiviert werden, dass man ihnen sagte, dass selbst ES sich von der Milchstraße abwandte. Und das war noch nicht alles: Wer zu Hause würde gehen, wer würde bleiben? Die terranischen Wissenschaftler und Techniker hier mussten sich fragen, ob sie ihre Familie, ihre Freunde noch antreffen würden, wenn sie eines Tages nach Hause kamen.

Das Ganze musste ein Desaster ersten Ranges ergeben.

Kein Wunder, dass Adams ihm diese Information hatte zukommen lassen: Vorsorge war besser als Nachsorge.

Selbst Tifflor war unangenehm genug bei der ganzen Sache. Aufgrund der dreißigtägigen Reisezeit von Charon nach Terra hätte er das Solsystem ohnehin nicht vor Ablauf der 88-Tage-Frist erreichen können. Doch auch wenn er die Zeit gehabt hätte: Er gehörte hierher, in die Milchstraße, nicht an einen unbekannten Ort, an dem er nichts gegen die Terminale Kolonne tun konnte. Ja, selbst wenn sie hier in Charon eingeschlossen wurden: Er gehörte hierher. Er hatte es nie auch nur für eine Sekunde bereut, während der Larenherrschaft hiergeblieben zu sein und die Flucht der Erde nicht mitgemacht zu haben. Mochten andere gehen; er gehörte hierher. Dass er selbst nicht die Gelegenheit hatte, zu gehen – nein, das war kein Problem für ihn. Doch viel zu vielen Menschen und anderen Galaktikern war keine Wahl gelassen worden. ES mochte Gründe haben; schön war das auf keinen Fall.

Was nun tun mit dieser Information? Vorbereitungen für einen Aufstand treffen? Was konnte er schon wirklich tun, um die Reaktionen auf _diese_ Nachricht abzumildern?

Es gab nichts, was er momentan tun konnte. Er konnte nur abwarten, wann die Gerüchte nach Jonathon vordrangen. Es würde ohnehin nicht rechtzeitig sein, um irgendjemanden von hier noch durch die Teletrans-Weiche zu bringen. Dafür war es selbst jetzt schon zu spät.

Allerdings ... früher oder später würde die Information so oder so durchdringen. Und Adams hatte Recht. Es war besser, wenn die Verantwortlichen darauf vorbereitet waren ...

Tifflor zögerte einen Augenblick. War er wirklich drauf und dran, eine unter dem Siegel der Geheimhaltung erhaltene Information weiterzugeben? Gerade an Bostich?

Ja. Ja, das war er.

Der Imperator war noch für zwei weitere Tage in Charon. Sollte er also hier davon erfahren. Es war besser, die Karte auszuspielen, solange sie noch einen Wert hatte.

Auch Bully hätte dem zustimmen müssen, wenn er denn hier wäre. Aber es gab keine Möglichkeit, den Stellvertreter des Residenten zu fragen. Tifflor musste die Entscheidung selbst treffen.

Er trug der Positronik auf, Aktakul und Bostich trotz der späten Stunde um ein unverzügliches Treffen zu ersuchen.

~*~

Aktakul warf ihm einen halb neugierigen, halb skeptischen Blick zu. »Wenn Gaumarol sein Wort gibt, bin ich gern bereit, auch meines zu geben.«

Bostich schnaubte. »Du verlangst, dass ich mein Wort gebe, etwas geheim zu halten, das von einem _Terraner_ kommt? Woher weiß ich, dass das meinen Interessen nicht widerspricht?«

Tifflor seufzte innerlich. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Bostich einfach so auf sein Ansinnen eingehen würde, aber schließlich machte er hier ein Angebot. Eines, das er nun wirklich nicht machen musste. Andererseits – wie viele Angebote hatte die LFT Bostich in der Vergangenheit gemacht? Auch sie hatte – aus guten Gründen – immer einen Trumpf in der Hinterhand behalten. Völlig unverständlich war Bostichs Haltung nicht. Und es wäre wohl zuviel verlangt, von Bostich zu erwarten, dass er das Taktieren aufgab.

»Ich muss darauf bestehen.«

Bostich beugte sich vor. Seine roten Augen funkelten wütend. »Werde nicht unverschämt, Terraner!«

Tifflor verkniff sich ein Lächeln. Er hatte auf Wanderer mehr als genug Gelegenheit gehabt, einen zornigen Bostich zu beobachten; der Unterschied war bezeichnend. Es konnte keinen Zweifel geben, dass der Arkonide sich _hier_ vollständig unter Kontrolle hatte. Das hier war nichts als ein taktisches Spiel; weder der Ärger noch die Vorwürfe waren echt.

»Das war nicht meine Absicht. Doch ich kann und werde Euch nichts sagen, wenn Ihr mir nicht Euer Wort gebt! Es tut mir Leid, aber daran wird sich nichts ändern.« Er hätte es vielleicht etwas diplomatischer formulieren können, aber anders als auf Wanderer hatte er hier keinen Grund, Bostich gegenüber nachgiebig zu sein. Und er war nicht bereit, auch nur diesen Eindruck zu erwecken. Bostich würde ihn gewiss nicht dafür respektieren! Den Stolz hinunterzuschlucken, wenn es nötig war, war eine Sache. Doch jetzt und hier lagen die Dinge anders.

Bostich kniff die Augen zusammen. »Du provozierst, Minister! Wenn du glaubst, ich würde mich auf eine derart vage Angelegenheit einlassen, ohne Garantie, dass es irgendjemand anderem als den Terranern nutzt, hast du dich gewaltig getäuscht! Ich muss schon sagen ...«

Der Imperator hatte gerade begonnen, sich richtig in Rage zu reden, da fiel ihm sein Freund ins Wort. »Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen darf?«

Bostich wandte sich blitzschnell zu Aktakul um. »Ja?«, fragte er scharf.

Der Wissenschaftler ließ sich vom Ton des Imperators nicht beeindrucken. »Ich weiß nicht, was Julian erfahren hat, aber ich glaube kaum, dass er uns einbeziehen würde, wenn es gegen unsere Interessen ginge.«

Bostich nickte und gab den vorgespielten Ärger auf. »Weiter«, forderte er.

Aktakul hatte offenbar den richtigen Tonfall gefunden. Tifflor beobachtete interessiert, wie die beiden heute miteinander umgingen. Er schätzte den Ka'Marentis sehr, und auch wenn dessen Freundschaft mit dem Imperator ihm nach wie vor ein Rätsel war – er war froh, dass sie nicht an der Begegnung mit ES zerbrochen war. Aktakul verdiente besseres, als es sich aufgrund eines dummen Spaßes des Geistwesens mit dem Mann, dem er über ein Jahrhundert lang die Treue gehalten hatte, zu verscherzen!

»Warum sich über Formulierungen streiten?«, fuhr Aktakul fort. »Bist du bereit, Julians Wort zu vertrauen? Wenn er dir sein Wort geben kann, dass die Geheimhaltung uns nicht schadet, kannst du ihm auch dein Wort geben, nichts weiterzugeben. Was meint ihr?« Der Wissenschaftler sah erst Bostich, dann Tifflor an. In seinen sonst so stechenden Augen funkelte gutmütiger Humor.

Auf Wanderer hatte Aktakul bis zuletzt darauf geachtet, sich auf Bostichs Seite zu stellen und seine Beziehung zu dem Terraner herunterzuspielen. Jetzt aber hielt er sich nicht mehr zurück. Tifflor hielt den Atem an. Wie würde der Imperator darauf reagieren?

Zu seiner Verblüffung begann Bostich leise zu lachen. »Aktakul, du hättest Diplomat werden können.« Er wandte sich Tifflor zu. »Bist du einverstanden?«

Tifflor nickte nachdenklich. Nicht einmal gegen Aktakuls freundliche Beziehung zu Tifflor schien der Imperator mehr etwas zu haben. Die Freundschaft der beiden Arkoniden hatte sich offenbar tatsächlich wieder völlig gefestigt, und Bostich scheute sich auch nicht, dies vor Tifflor zur Schau zu stellen. Fast machte ihn das ein wenig sympathisch. Freilich: Sie hatten in den letzten 24 Stunden noch ganz andere Seiten aneinander kennen gelernt. Sehr viel zu verbergen gab es da wohl nicht mehr.

»Wenn Ihr dem Wort eines Terraners vertraut?« Den ironischen Unterton konnte er sich nicht ganz verkneifen.

Zu seiner Überraschung funkelten Bostichs Augen ebenfalls mit unterdrückter Ironie. »Drei Jahrtausende geben uns mehr als genug Daten für ein zuverlässiges Psychogramm.«

Tifflor lachte. Der Humor des Imperators überraschte ihn immer wieder aufs neue. Als wäre so etwas jetzt noch nötig! »Nun gut, wir wissen, woran wir miteinander sind.« Unbewusst verwendete er eine Formulierung, die Bostich selbst ihm gegenüber einmal gewählt hatte. Anders als damals wussten sie das beide jetzt tatsächlich! Tifflor gab also sein Wort, und Bostich, mit ernster Stimme, das seine.

Bostich wurde sehr ruhig, als Tifflor erklärte, welche unerwartete Nachricht er aus dem Solsystem erhalten hatte. War er sich bewusst, wie weit sich Tifflor aus dem Fenster lehnte, indem er diese Information weitergab? Ja, das musste er wohl. Aber nach den Erlebnissen auf Wanderer hatte sich einiges verändert. Tifflor war weit davon entfernt, Bostich blind zu vertrauen, aber die alten Rivalitäten und die alten Wunden schienen auf einmal sehr unwichtig. Sie konnten es sich nicht mehr leisten, zuviel Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen. Tifflor war überzeugt, dass es in ihrer aller Interesse war, wenn er die beiden arkonidischen Aktivatorträger informierte und so die diskriminierende Nachricht zumindest etwas abmilderte. ES mochte die Terraner auf eine Weise bevorzugen, die bei anderen Völkern Ressentiments provozieren musste; Tifflor jedoch stellte sich durch seine Entscheidung deutlich auf die Seite der Milchstraße. Des gesamten Galaktikums. Er hoffte nur, dass die Geste auch ankam.

»Noch ist die Weiche geöffnet«, schloss Tifflor, »aber Keraete hat klar gemacht, dass dies das letzte Eingreifen von ES hier ist.«

Für einen Augenblick kehrte Schweigen ein.

Bostichs Haltung war steif, sein kantiges Gesicht zu einer Maske der kühlen Selbstbeherrschung erstarrt. Dennoch erschien Tifflor seine Reaktion auf die spektakulären Nachrichten seltsam schwach. Er hatte zumindest eine gewisse Gefühlsreaktion erwartet – ob Schock oder Zorn, gekränkte Eitelkeit oder einfach nur die düstere Ahnung, was das für die Zukunft bedeuten mochte! Bostich jedoch schien jede Regung zu unterdrücken.

Aktakul dagegen hatte die Augen zu einem finsteren Blick zusammengekniffen. »Mögen die She'huhan mit uns sein«, murmelte er und griff sich an die Schulter, wo seit kurzem der Zellaktivator saß. Seine Gefühle dem Geistwesen gegenüber mussten im Augenblick mehr als nur zwiespältig sein!

Tifflor legte den Kopf schief und sah Bostich prüfend an. »Ihr nehmt es recht gelassen auf.«

Bostichs Blick kehrte sich nach innen, schüttelte jedoch die aufkommende Erinnerung sofort wieder ab. Er machte eine zögernde Bewegung; dann schien er sich zu etwas durchzuringen. »Du hättest das nicht weitergeben müssen«, konstatierte er. »Und ich würde jede Wette eingehen, dass deine Freunde auf Terra nicht sonderlich erbaut davon wären.«

Tifflor erlaubte sich ein Lächeln. »Meine Freunde auf Terra sind noch nicht darüber informiert, was hier gestern geschehen ist.«

»Ja.« Der Imperator verzog die Lippen. »Es scheint, dass die Superintelligenz die Milchstraße tatsächlich verlassen hat und hier keinen Einfluss mehr nehmen wird. Aber hat sie uns Hiergebliebene wirklich aufgegeben?« Er lächelte humorlos. »Nicht nur du hast Informationen, die eine Rolle für die Zukunft der Galaxis spielen könnten.« Abermals schien er eine Entscheidung zu fällen. »Deine Nachricht stellt einen schweren Schlag für die Moral dar. Sobald sie an die Öffentlichkeit durchdringt, wird sie ein heilloses Durcheinander auslösen und unsere Aufgabe im Kampf gegen TRAITOR erheblich erschweren. Allein das überzeugt mich davon, dass ich mein Wissen weitergeben muss. Wenn du mir dein Wort gibst, ohne meine Einwilligung nichts öffentlich zu machen, bevor die Zeit gekommen ist ...« Er zog spöttisch die Brauen hoch. Offenbar machte es ihm Spaß, nun den Spieß umzudrehen.

Tifflor hob ebenfalls die Brauen. Was mochte der Imperator wissen? Unter denselben Bedingungen, die er selbst Bostich abgefordert hatte, erklärte Tifflor sich einverstanden.

Bostich konzentrierte sich auf sein fotografisches Gedächtnis. Mit geschlossenen Augen intonierte er: » _Andere mögen die Insel verlassen, doch du und die deinen, ihr müsst ausharren ... Versucht nicht, euch zu entziehen, auch wenn ihr den Weg seht. Wenn die Öde Insel überleben soll, müsst ihr ausharren! Die Arkoniden müssen standhaft bleiben, gleich welche Opfer ihnen abverlangt werden. Und sollten auch die Planeten in Stücke gehen und die Sonne zur Nova werden, ihr müsst ausharren!_ «

»Was?«, keuchte Aktakul.

Und auch Tifflor konnte einen Ausruf kaum unterdrücken.

»Das war letztes Jahr am 1. Prago der Katanen des Capits«, erklärte Bostich, indem er die Augen wieder öffnete. Am 19. oder 20. April 1346 NGZ also, vor knapp sechs Monaten. »Eine Projektion von Lotho Keraete erschien bei mir, auf meiner GOS'TUSSAN, und gab mir diese Botschaft. Und das war nicht alles.«

»Was denn noch?«, fragte Aktakul. Die Bestürzung war ihm anzusehen.

Bostichs Lippen verzogen sich zu einem säuerlichen Lächeln. »Die Botschaft war verbunden mit einer Vision – ES zeigte mir die Öde Insel, wie sie einige Jahre in der Zukunft aussehen wird. Oder vielleicht in einer Pararealität; ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich diese Zukunft um jeden Preis verhindern will.«

»So schlimm?« Aktakuls Stimme war sanft.

»Die Arkonwelten waren zu Kabinetten zerschnitten«, sagte Bostich sachlich, als empfinde er nichts dabei. »Das ... Solsystem war verwüstet, als hätte dort eine hyperphysikalische Katastrophe stattgefunden.«

Tifflor war sich sicher, dass er Bostichs Zögern richtig deutete: Der Imperator hatte es sich gerade noch verkniffen, den üblichen Seitenhieb einzubauen und »Larsaf-System« zu sagen. Nicht nur aus Rücksicht auf den Ernst der Lage, sondern sicher auch, weil das die Wirkung seiner Botschaft auf den Terraner unterminiert hätte.

»Die inneren Planeten waren aus ihren Umlaufbahnen geraten«, fuhr Bostich fort. »Ich kann nur schließen, dass der Kristallschirm unter erheblichen Nebenwirkungen zusammengebrochen ist. Und – das System war menschenleer! Niemand lebte mehr dort, auch nicht unter TRAITORs Herrschaft.« Abermals atmete er tief durch. »Und eben, als ich zusah, griff die Kolonne die Charon-Wolke mit einer neuen Waffe an, der die Charonii nichts entgegenzusetzen hatten.«

Im ersten Augenblick konnte Tifflor nur denken: _Deshalb also war Bostich so besessen von dem Gedanken, die Wolke zu evakuieren!_ Dann fragte er sich, ob er dem Imperator Unrecht tat – war Bostich tatsächlich daran, Flüchtlinge an einen »sicheren Ort« zu schaffen, dessen Vernichtung er erwartete? Oder ging es ihm vielmehr darum, durch eine Evakuierung der Wissenschaftler die Wolke für TRAITOR uninteressant zu machen? Womit rechnete er wirklich?

Und dann begann er zu begreifen, was Bostich da geschildert hatte.

»TRAITOR hatte überall die Kontrolle«, schloss Bostich. »Ihr versteht, dass das eine Zukunft ist, die ich nicht unbedingt erleben möchte. Und dennoch ... das ist es, was die Superintelligenz durch Lotho Keraete von mir verlangt hat.«

Für einen Augenblick sahen sich die drei Männer betreten an. Was sah das Geistwesen voraus, dass es solche Botschaften verbreitete?

Immerhin – Bostich hatte eben auch Tifflors Frage beantwortet: Er wollte die Zukunft seiner Vision verhindern – und zugleich auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet sein, damit die Konsequenzen aus strategischer Sicht weniger schwer wogen, wenn die Verhinderung misslang. Das war vielleicht nicht gerade nett, aber verständlich. _Arkonidischer Pragmatismus ..._

»Wir sollten keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen«, sagte Aktakul langsam. »Wer weiß, ob das, was du gesehen hast, die Zukunft war oder lediglich eine Pararealität? Etwas, das ES erwartet – oder etwas, das ES nur befürchtet? Oder vielleicht auch einfach nur ein Versuch, zu verdeutlichen, wie ernst es ihm mit der Durchhaltebotschaft ist.«

Bostich verzog das Gesicht. »Du bist nicht der einzige, der denken kann. Auf diesen Gedanken bin ich auch schon gekommen. Vielleicht handelt es sich dabei auch nur um einen Alternativplan. So oder so – wir haben zwei Dinge: die Prophezeiung einer schrecklichen Zukunft und die Aufforderung, durchzuhalten. ES ist also doch noch nicht fertig mit uns! Oder sollte ich sagen ... auch wenn ES selbst uns nicht mehr beisteht, hat es uns noch nicht aufgegeben.«

»Sehr manipulativ«, fand Tifflor. »Ich mochte den Alten lieber, als er noch harmlose Scherze mit Schauspielerinnen und Wunderblumen machte.«

»Oder mit Sonnen, die zur Nova wurden?« erinnerte Bostich ihn daran, dass ES' Scherze auch früher keineswegs harmlos gewesen waren.

»Zugegeben.« Tifflor deutete eine Verbeugung an. »Trotzdem – langsam bin ich es leid, für die Zwecke des Unsterblichen eingespannt zu werden, ohne zu wissen, worum es eigentlich geht und welche Rolle wir dabei einnehmen.«

Unvermutet grinste Bostich. »Tja. ES denkt eben wie ein Arkonide!«

Tifflor starrte ihn an. »Das ist ... _sehr_ kühn gesprochen, gelinde gesagt!«

»Ich meine es ernst. ES denkt pragmatisch! Ja, ES benutzt uns, ist bereit, uns zu opfern, für eine Strategie, die wir nicht einmal kennen.« Bostich zögerte. »Als Imperator habe ich zuerst an Arkon zu denken, an die Völker, für die ich verantwortlich bin. Als Vorsitzender des Neuen Galaktikums gilt das für die gesamte Öde Insel. Ich sollte nicht einmal daran denken, auf vage Aufträge wie das, was ES uns hier anträgt, einzugehen. Und dennoch.« Er schüttelte den Kopf. »ES' Wege mögen unergründlich sein, wie die Terraner sagen, aber seine Gründe sind normalerweise gut. Und ich habe mit der Superintelligenz einen Pakt geschlossen, zu dem ich stehe. Die Superintelligenz weiß, was sie tut!«

»Euer Wort in ES' Ohr«, murmelte Tifflor. Einerseits war es erstaunlich, dass der stolze Arkonide so sehr bereit war, sich von ES benutzen zu lassen, andererseits war der arkonidische Pragmatismus wohl tatsächlich eher geeignet, ES' Handlungsweise akzeptabel zu finden, als die terranische Mentalität.


	12. Zukunft?

**~Kapitel 11: Zukunft?~**

Tifflor lag mehr in seinem Sessel, als dass er saß. Eine wohlige Wärme hatte sich in ihm ausgebreitet. Aktakuls ariganischer Schaumwein – eine irreführende Bezeichnung, denn das Getränk hatte gute 40% Alkoholgehalt – hatte es in sich. _Ich glaube, das können wir jetzt brauchen_ , hatte der Arkonide gesagt, als er mit der zuvor eifersüchtig gehüteten Flasche vorbeigekommen war. In der Tat: Bostich war nur vier Tage auf Jonathon gewesen, und doch hatte Tifflor das Gefühl, als habe sich alles verändert. Bostich auf Goodwill-Tour ... der Imperator hatte die Herausforderung mit Bravour gemeistert. Und sie hatten das nach eigenen Worten letzte Eingreifen von ES hier in der Milchstraße erlebt: eine Durchhaltebotschaft an die Arkoniden, die Evakuierung von Millionen von Terranern aus dem Solsystem – und ein Zellaktivator für Aktakul.

Und nun saßen der Arkonide und der Terraner wieder einmal am Abend bei einem Gläschen zusammen. Die Routine war wieder eingekehrt; noch waren die Nachrichten aus dem Solsystem nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gedrungen. Auch Aktakuls Zellaktivator hatten sie bisher verschwiegen. Tifflor seufzte. Sie waren beide darauf gefasst, dass es bald eine ganze Menge Spannungen zu glätten geben würde. Denn dass die Nachricht über die Teletrans-Weiche einschlagen musste wie eine Bombe, darüber konnte kein Zweifel bestehen.

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Tifflor, wie die Lage im Solsystem wirklich aussah. Adams' knappe Botschaft hatte viel ausgelassen. Wer war gegangen, wer geblieben? Wer nahm wem welche Entscheidung übel? Das Geistwesen hatte ihnen mit der Teletrans-Weiche ein hübsches Kuckucksei ins Nest gelegt. Tifflor hoffte, dass sich die Gemüter schnell wieder beruhigen würden – insbesondere wenn Bostich dann seine eigenen Neuigkeiten verkündete.

Tifflor schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Seit wann erwartete er von Bostich etwas Gutes?

 _Seit Wanderer_ , gestand er sich ein. Der Aufenthalt auf der Kunstwelt war alles andere als angenehm gewesen, aber er hatte sein Bild des Imperators verändert. Nicht unbedingt _verbessert_ , aber es war komplexer, vielschichtiger geworden.

Vor allem war er sich jetzt sicher, dass Bostich es mit der Zusammenarbeit ernst meinte – und nicht nur im Sinne einer kurzfristigen Zweckallianz. Etwas, das vor TRAITOR undenkbar gewesen wäre!

Und der alte Reiz, dem Arkoniden das Leben so schwer wie möglich zu machen, war endgültig verflogen.

Etwas stieß an sein Bein. Tifflor schob ein Augenlid um einen Spalt nach oben, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Aktakul ihn abermals mit dem Fuß anstupste. »He!«, protestierte er.

»Du kannst ja noch sprechen«, spöttelte Aktakul. »Können Aktivatorträger tatsächlich so leicht betrunken werden, oder tust du nur so? Du siehst nämlich aus, als würdest du gleich einschlafen.«

»Während du natürlich völlig unbeeinträchtigt bist«, murmelte Tifflor. Es hätte ihn nicht verwundert, wenn der kontrollsüchtige Arkonide dafür extra ein Mittelchen eingenommen hätte, während Tifflor nicht hingesehen hatte. Oder verließ er sich auf den Zellaktivator? Tifflor setzte sich auf. »Ich habe mich _entspannt_ , falls dir das etwas sagt. Die Alkoholwirkung zeigt sich bei uns nur zu einem gewissen Grad und klingt schnell wieder ab, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir sie nicht genießen können. Du wirst schon sehen.«

Aktakul grinste. »Genießen, hm? Ich glaube, du bist urlaubsreif! Ihr Terraner haltet einfach nichts aus.«

»Klar, wir sind so verweichlicht, dass die Terminale Kolonne mit uns leichtes Spiel hat! Ganz im Gegensatz zu euch Arkoniden.«

Sie grinsten sich humorlos an.

»Ich hätte auch nichts gegen einen Urlaub einzuwenden«, seufzte Aktakul. »Ein paar Tage auf Ariga ... Sonne, klarer Himmel, und weit und breit keine Bürokratie und keine Idioten, die unfähig sind, ihre Arbeit zu machen, ohne dass man sie an der Hand nimmt. Keine unsinnigen Streitigkeiten, die man schlichten muss.«

»Ariga wäre schön«, stimmte Tifflor zu, wobei er geflissentlich darüber hinweg sah, dass Urlaub auf Ariga, im Herzen des Kristallimperiums, für einen Terraner nicht erst seit TRAITOR so unerreichbar war wie ein Ausflug hinter die Materiequellen. »Es ist lange her, dass ich dort war, aber der Wildpark von Tanshim ist einmalig. Die Wasserfälle sind wunderschön. Meinst du, wir können mit der Kolonne eine Auszeit vereinbaren?«

Aktakul lachte. »Darauf werden sie bestimmt sofort eingehen! Warum ist uns das nur nicht eher eingefallen?«

Tifflor beugte sich vor. »Irgendwann wird auch das vorbei sein.«

»Realistisch betrachtet, haben wir keine Chance. Und da wir von ES jetzt auch nicht mehr mit Hilfe rechnen dürfen ...«

»Arkonidischer Pessimismus.«

»Terranische Selbstüberschätzung.«

Sie nickten sich grinsend zu.

»Wir haben doch immerhin einiges im Gang, auch wenn du und ich nicht viel darüber wissen.« Atlans Mission in Hangay, der Kontext-Wandler, Perry Rhodans geheimnisvolle Expedition ... in der Tat so einiges.

»Ich habe darüber nachgedacht«, gab Aktakul zu. Er hob die Achsel in einer selbstironischen Bewegung. »Nicht, dass das viel genützt hätte! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass man ohne das Zutun mindestens einer Superintelligenz gegen TRAITOR irgendetwas ausrichten kann. Außerdem«, er zögerte kurz, »denke ich lieber nicht zuviel darüber nach. Es ist zu deprimierend.«

Tifflor verzog das Gesicht.

»Ich meine nicht nur TRAITOR«, stellte Aktakul klar. »Terranische Geheimprojekte hier, eine Evakuierung Terras durch ES dort – was soll man als Arkonide davon halten? Wenn nicht ES selbst Gaumarol eine Botschaft hätte zukommen lassen, wäre es noch schlimmer.«

»Natürlich«, seufzte Tifflor. Er konnte Aktakul nur zu gut verstehen. Feinde, die zu Verbündeten wurden, fanden es nicht leicht, Vertrauen zu schenken – und wenn dann noch solche Aktionen dazu kamen ...

»Wenn es umgekehrt wäre ...«

»Schon gut! Ich verstehe dich ja. Ich hoffe, dass wir es fertigbringen würden, es nicht persönlich zu nehmen.«

»Wenn es _Arkon_ wäre?« Aktakuls Stimme war ungläubig und scharf, aber seine Augen funkelten gutmütig.

Tifflor seufzte abermals. »Müssen wir jetzt wirklich eine politische Debatte führen? Wenn du willst, können wir jede einzelne Interaktion zwischen Arkon und Terra seit Anbeginn der Zeiten auf die Goldwaage legen – bringt uns das wirklich etwas? Außerdem«, er hob sein Glas, »dachte ich, wir wollten anstoßen.«

Das hatten sie tatsächlich geplant gehabt; wie so oft waren sie abgelenkt worden. Der Schaumwein war trotzdem getrunken worden! Beim vierten Glas erinnerte Tifflor sich nun wieder an die ursprüngliche Absicht.

Aktakul sah ihn wissend an. »Du schuldest mir eine politische Debatte. Ich fordere sie ein, wenn wir mit der Kolonne fertig sind.«

Tifflor lachte. »Exzellente Motivation! Jetzt bin ich gleich dreimal so sehr entschlossen, TRAITOR in den Hintern zu treten.« Er nickte Aktakul zu. »Aber jetzt erst einmal Prost. Auf dich!«

~*~

»Er wird eine Teilevakuierung fordern«, sagte Tifflor um einiges später. Längst hatten sie die Flasche mit dem Schaumwein – um gut die Hälfte geleert – zur Seite gestellt. Den Abend beenden wollten sie aber noch nicht.

»Das denke ich auch. Hast du Einwände?« Aktakul sah Tifflor prüfend an.

»Wir gehen damit ein hohes Risiko ein. In mehr als einer Hinsicht.« Bostichs Vision stellte in dieser Frage ein neues Dilemma dar.

»Das tun wir auch, wenn wir riskieren, hier eingeschlossen zu werden.«

»Zugegeben.« Tifflor seufzte. Sie konnten es sich einfach nicht mehr lange leisten, so viel von ihrer wissenschaftlichen Kapazität hier in der Charon-Wolke zu binden – eine Aufteilung war so oder so unumgänglich. »Du wirst also gehen?«

»Ja, wahrscheinlich – jedenfalls letztendlich. Auch wenn es keine großmaßstäbliche Evakuierung geben sollte.« Aktakul fasste sich an die Schulter. Der Aktivator hätte es ihm erlaubt, zu versuchen, die Kolonne _auszusitzen_ ; Tifflor war nicht überrascht, dass er das keinen Augenblick lang in Betracht zu ziehen schien.

Tifflor nickte. »Verstecken ist eine Sache, aber einsperren lassen möchte ich mich auch nicht.« _Oder vernichten, aber diese Gefahr besteht so oder so, ganz gleich, wo wir sind!_

Aktakul sah ihn neugierig an. »Du wärst nicht durch die Teletrans-Weiche gegangen, oder?«

Tifflor grinste. »Einmal dorthin zu schauen, hätte mich schon gereizt. Aber dort bleiben? Um nichts in der Welt. Ich gehöre hierher, in die Milchstraße. Andere können sich in der Weltgeschichte herumtreiben, ich gehöre hierher.«

Aktakul nickte. »Wenn wir evakuieren – wohin wirst du gehen? Ins Solsystem?«

Tifflor zog eine Grimasse. »Ich weiß es nicht – es wird von Terra abhängen. Aber ich denke, dort werde ich jetzt nicht gebraucht. Wir werden sehen.«

Aktakul legte den Kopf schief. »Wir waren ein gutes Team, nicht war, Terraner?«

»Waren wir«, nickte Tifflor und wurde plötzlich ernst. »Und sind wir.«

Aktakul starrte den Terraner aus stechenden Augen an. Dann stahl sich breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. »Für lange, hoffe ich.«

Tifflor warf einen bezeichnenden Blick auf Aktakuls Schulter. »Aber ja.«


	13. Epilog in der Unendlichkeit

**~Epilog in der Unendlichkeit~**

In weiter Ferne, weit von Jonathon, weit von den Galaktikern entfernt, die sich Sorgen um ihre Zukunft machten, klang die mentale Stimme des Wanderers durch die Ewigkeit.

 _Die Zukunft ist offen. Nicht jede potenzielle Zukunft gibt uns eine Chance._

Der Angesprochene antwortete nicht.

ES lachte, freudlos, wie es schien. _Ich habe vorgesorgt, so gut ich konnte. Nun liegt es bei anderen, die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen ..._


End file.
